Warpath And The Seeker
by Kingstriker
Summary: Primeverse AU. Warpath's life changes for the better when he finds a battered and beaten seeker in an alley. As the rivalry between Grounders and Fliers increases, will Warpath and Wheeljack be able to cope with the seeker's past and other troubled times while meeting up with the legendary seekers who once saved their lives? Breakaway is from the Bayformers ROTF.
1. Chapter 1: To Care For A Seeker

Warpath and the Seeker

_**And welcome back! Time for a new story! I plan on this one going a long way. For those of you who don't know who Breakaway is, he's an Autobot from the Revenge of the Fallen video game and comics. He's one of my favorite Autobots so I wanted to write a story involving him. And so...here it is! I originally thought of this being only about Breakaway, but I thought about adding Warpath into the story so then I thought, why not? Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

_**Universe: Prime alternate universe.**_

_**Setting: Cybertron**_

_**Characters: Breakaway, Warpath, Soundwave, Combaticons, Powerglide, Starscream, Shockwave, Wheeljack and some others unidentified right now.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: To Care For A Seeker

Night covered the town of Kaon. Streetlights were dim and the buildings were only lit up with few lights. Many markets downtown were still open and countless mechs roamed around the area buying, selling and mabye even stealing. A young red mech with a large cannon sticking out of his chest was busy walking around the markets looking for energon to buy for his parents. He was glad to help out his parents even though it was late at night. He stored his money in a compartment in his chest were he kept most of his things. He wasn't afraid to fire his cannon without transforming. He looked around as he crept through the crowd of mechs and femmes. The youngling hated crowds and wished he could just blow them all up. He squeezed his way through and finally came to a stand that had stacked energon behind the mech at the counter.

"Ugh, fragging crowds!" The youngling said and placed the money on the counter.

"Ah Warpath, you want the usual?" The mech asked placing two large energon cubes on his counter.

"Yes please...KA-BLAM!" Warpath said happily.

Once he aquired the cubes, Warpath decided to head home. He walked only a few feet before hearing the sound of seekers flying straight through the marketplace. Grounders growled and yelled at the seekers as they flew towards the local bar. Warpath figured there was going to be trouble.

"Ugh, seekers! Nothing but trouble." A mech said.

"They need to know their place." Another said.

Warpath didn't oppose seekers. He liked them and hated when they were mistreated. He swore if he ever saw a seeker being picked on he would save him, no matter what! As he walked awhile to the end of downtown, the local bar was filled with mechs looking forward to a good drink and mabye a good fight! Warpath snuck past there not really wanting to be seen. The cold air blew against his frame as he continued on, he thought nothing could ruin his night until he saw what looked like a little youngling, a seeker about the height of himself, walking nervously through a large alley seemingly lost. Warpath stayed quiet as he spied on the youngling.

"What is he doing out here so late?" Warpath thought as he hid against a large crate against a dumpster.

Warpath noticed two mechs coming out from behind a hidden door in one of the walls and follow the seeker. Warpath recognized the mechs and felt his spark racing. As the youngling walked towards a four-way intersection in the alley, he heard a voice behind him.

"Lost are we?" A voice teased.

The youngling turned around frightened and saw the slightly larger younglings who stared him down. The seeker knew exactly who they were and knew the group they came from...the Combaticons! The youngling ran from the mechs and stopped right in the middle of the intersection. He looked to his left where another mech came out of the darkness growling. To his right was yet one more mech who laughed his way out of the darkness. The youngling was trapped, but he had one more path which he took. He ran straight ahead with the others chasing him.

"Oh no!" Warpath said running after them.

The seeker couldn't transform to fly as he wasn't taught properly how yet. He suddenly came to a dead end where he thought his life was over. He turned around to face 4 mechs angrily approaching him. His wings twitched as one of them came the closest to him.

"Ugh, another seeker. I hate seekers. No offense Vortex and Blast Off." The tank-mech snarled.

"None taken Brawl." Vortex said.

"YO ONSLAUGHT, WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!" The one named Swindle snarled.

The youngling noticed the mechs were looking up, when he turned his helm up, he spotted Onslaught on top of the wall he was blocked by and the leader pounced on him with a roar. The youngling was roughly picked up and smashed against the wall. Onslaught stared the youngling down as his group advanced around in a circle. The youngling didn't dare say a word. He was surprised that the Combaticons were only a foot taller than him.

"Well, if it isn't Breakaway. I heard about you...one of the last seekers here in Kaon. Why out so late?" Onslaught sneered.

Breakaway couldn't figure out what to say. He was too scared to say anything. Warpath watched from nearbye really wanting to help this kid. Of course he couldn't take them all on. Of course he hated Brawl, the two never liked each other since they both believed they were the better tank. Brawl had sometimes looked around for Warpath to fight him but never found him since Warpath often stayed inside his house or with others. Warpath had heard about how plenty of seekers had left Kaon since they were often mistreated here. Breakaway and his parents were one of the last few flying families in Kaon but Breakaway himself ran away when his dad died from posioned energon and his mom was chased away by grounders and left Kaon leaving Breakaway by himself. He was alone...but not anymore!

"I ran away." Breakaway said nervously. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Well for starters, we hate fliers! But Vortex and Blast Off are an exception. But all others are nothing but show-offs and wastes of scrap metal. You fliers need to leave this town while you have the chance." Onslaught snarled. "As for what we are going to do to you, we beat all fliers who enter or come near our turfs. We don't care if they are younger than us."

Breakaway found himself pulled forward, then his arms were restrained behind him with cuffs the Combaticons stole. Onslaught punched Breakaway in the face knocking him back against the wall.

"Hey! Let me go!" Breakaway whined as Onslaught held him still for the others to come closer.

Warpath watched helplessly as Swindle came up to Breakaway and rammed a fist into his chest. Breakaway yelped when Swindle then rammed a fist on top of his head before stepping back. Vortex came up and slowly clawed Breakaway's face and bent his wings slowly down earning a cry from the poor mech. When Vortex stepped back, Blast Off ran up, grabbed the seeker and body slammed him on the ground breaking the glass on his windshields. Onslaught roughly brought him back up before Brawl came up cracking his knuckles.

"Hey Onslaught, care to join me on this?" Brawl asked.

"Of course I would." Onslaught sneered.

Brawl tackled Breakaway to the ground and he and Onslaught began to deliver a brutal pummeling to the seeker who began to beg and cry. The other three came over to start kicking the youngling and laughing. Warpath couldn't believe what he was seeing, just then, the figures of 4 seekers slightly bigger than him appeared behind him. One mech had one red optic, another had 2 red optics, the third one had purple optics and the final one had a purple lit up face-plate.

"You there, tank, what's happening?" One of them asked.

Warpath jumped when he heard the voice and turned around.

"Uh...some youngling is getting beaten up. But I don't know what to do." Warpath said to the much older younglings.

"We got this." Said another.

"Okay, but leave Brawl to me." Warpath said.

Three of the seekers transformed and flew at the group and started to fire! They all made direct hits and Vortex, Swindle, Blast Off and Onslaught were hit and scattered. Brawl however dodged their attacks.

"THERE'S MORE?" Brawl snarled.

"BRAWL!" Came Warpath's voice.

"WARPATH!" Brawl snarled as he saw his enemy.

The two tanks stared each other down while the last visor seeker just watched. Warpath and Brawl were ready for a fight.

"YOU LEAVE THAT SEEKER ALONE!"

"YOU ACTUALLY CARE FOR THIS SLAGGER?"

"YEAH I DO! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"TONS!"

"Alright Brawl, let's settle this, tank-to-tank...KA-POW!" Warpath challenged as they came closer and closer to each other.

Brawl bared his claws as he ran at Warpath. Warpath activated the cannon on his chest and fired it without transforming. Brawl was knocked down as the blast hit him in the chest. Warpath took this chance to pounce on Brawl beginning a wrestling match. Their scuffle was mainly watched by Breakaway who was having a hard time moving as he dug his claws into the ground. He was trying to activate the sniper rifle on his right arm wishing to help Warpath knowing he wanted to help. But before he could try to activate it, the visor seeker leaped towards him and shook his head. Breakaway watched in amazement as a deployer released himself from the mech's chest. It made direct fire on Brawl who leaped away from Warpath growling.

"OW! OH! GGGRRR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! I'LL GET YOU!" Brawl yelled as the deployer continued firing on Brawl's back as he fled without transforming.

Warpath was breathing heavily and noticed he had lost a bit of energon during the fight. But not as much as Breakaway was losing. Warpath wasted no time running over where the other seekers began to gather. Warpath was now close enough to see the dents, scratches, dirt and the teary optics of the youngling. Warpath wasn't concerned with his own injuries as he kneels down to get a more better observation of the seeker. The other older seekers looked at Warpath who looked up at them nervously.

"Find him a better place." The silver seeker said.

"No matter what." The big purple one-eyed seeker said.

"And hurry, he needs medical help." The red mouth-plated mech said.

"I promise." Warpath vowed!

"You better, if we come back and he's not better, we will find you and it won't be pretty." The silver mech spoke again and the visor mech nodded.

Warpath gulped as he watched the seekers transform and quickly blast off into the night sky! Warpath looked back at Breakaway who was still crying in pain. He picked him up slowly and rubbed his finger on the mech's head.

"Shh, it's okay. It's alright, I got you. Don't worry. I'll take you home." Warpath said softly and lifted Breakaway onto his back not caring about the energon dripping onto his frame. He picked up his energon cubes and headed home. Warpath was starting to tear up himself, never before had he seen such brutality. It was disturbing and insane. He promised to find the nearest help he could get. Breakaway continued to cry as the pain was unbearable.

"Oh kid please don't give up on me! Don't! I won't let you!" Warpath pleaded as he ran faster and faster.

His spark rate was rising as he searched for his friend Wheeljack, also a youngling, who was known for staying up late. Wheeljack surprisingly was just getting home from being at the market himself.

"WHEELJACK! I NEED HELP!" Warpath yelled as he ran over.

"Calm down Warpath, what happened?" Wheeljack said noticing the seeker on his back.

"This kid needs medical attention, and you're the only one I know who can help since you got some medical training." Warpath said frantically giving Breakaway to Wheeljack.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, follow me." Wheeljack said running into his house with Warpath right behind him.

On a bed in Wheeljack's room, he began to work on the mech before anymore energon could leak out. Warpath didn't care about getting energon for himself and his parents, he didn't care how late out he was, all he cared about was getting this seeker better. Wheeljack was determined to get him straight.

"So...did you find him like this?" Wheeljack asked.

"No, I followed him into an alley where the Combaticons found him and beat him up. I got into a fight with Brawl and it was with the help of some unknown seekers that we were able to defeat them and save Breakaway." Warpath explained wiping the energon stains of his face with a cloth.

"Unknown seekers, that sounds interesting! I wonder where they are now." Wheeljack wondered.

"No time for thinking Wheeljack, I need to know if he will be okay." Warpath said.

"You know you made the right decesion to come to me! I don't think any other mech in Kaon would help him!" Wheeljack said not taking his optics off the seeker. "Poor kid, he's been through hell."

"Tell me about it...I'm just glad you like seekers as much as I do." Warpath said.

Wheeljack was Warpath's best friend. Both liked seekers and hated others who didn't. Wheeljack first met Warpath when he nearly got into a fight with Brawl at a younger age. Wheeljack was lucky to be strong enough to push the two apart! Afterwards Wheeljack became a good friend of Warpath's and an excellent medical assistant! Wheeljack always got a job done especially if it was saving someone's life. Breakaway's optics were dimming as Wheeljack continued to work on him. Warpath rememberd the energon he was supposed to get to his parents and he knew Breakaway was in good hands.

"I'll be back Wheeljack." Warpath said grabbing the cubes and transforming.

Back at his house, Warpath's parents were waiting for him.

"Warpath, where have you been?" Warpath's mother asked.

"I'm sorry mom, but a young seeker got attacked and I needed to help him. I brought him to Wheeljack to fix him and I'm really worried for him. Can I go back to check up on him, and if it's okay with you guys, can he stay with me?" Warpath said looking nervous.

"Now son, have you looked for his parents?" The father asked.

"Uh...I don't think Breakaway's parents would care for him if they let him just wander out alone like that. He was scared and nervous! He needed a home!" Warpath said. "I need to check up on him."

"Okay son." The mother said.

Warpath raced away without stopping until he reached Wheeljack's house where Wheeljack blocked Warpath's way into his room.

"Wheeljack, you look horrified." Warpath said. "What happened?"

"Well..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Well what do you think? Surprise Cliffhanger! By the way, I'm using the G1 Wheeljack since I think he's better than the Prime Wheeljack. Let me know what you think because I really love to know! Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Speechless

Chapter 2: Speechless

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T TALK?" Warpath snarled grabbing Wheeljack by his shoulders.

"Warpath, I did all I could. I was able to remove the cuffs and repair his dents and scratches but his lost voice is only temporary." Wheeljack assured.

Warpath didn't know wether to be upset or relieved. Wheeljack could sense this and backed up.

"Come on. I'll show you." Wheeljack said as he escorted Warpath back to his room.

In the room, Breakaway was alseep while connected to a bunch of tubes and machines. Wheeljack and Warpath walked cautiously over trying not to make a sound. Tears begin to form in Warpath's optics as he watched the seeker sleep. He had to admit, Wheeljack had the right tools to fix him. He grabbed Wheeljack into a hug and held him tight. Wheeljack began to tear up as he hugged back.

"I was so worried for him. I thought he was going to die." Warpath said breaking the hug. "Just think if he did."

"Warpath don't get that in my head, I wouldn't ever want to think about that! But...you know if you want...you can talk to him." Wheeljack suggested.

"But he's sleeping."

"I can wake him."

"Fine."

Wheeljack softly patted Breakaway on the head and wakes him up. As Breakaway slightly opens his optics. He recognizes Warpath and whines.

"Hey, hey it's okay! It's me Warpath, the one who saved you! You're going to be alright." Warpath assured rubbing the youngling's head.

When Wheeljack walks over to cut off the machines, Breakaway doesn't recgonize the mech and begins to cry in fear. Wheeljack turns around and comforts him.

"Don't cry kid, I'm Wheeljack! I'm the one who fixed you up." Wheeljack assured patting him.

Breakaway felt slightly better as he shut his optics since he was still in pain. The tubes and machines were removed and Breakaway needed help to sit up. Warpath and Wheeljack sat beside him. Breakaway looked at both mechs and tried to speak but he couldn't. It hurt to try so he stopped and rubbed the muzzle and pipes that replaced where a mouth would've been.

"Your voice is gone temporarily. You will hopefully get it back soon, if soon ever comes!" Wheeljack said concerned about it.

Breakaway was surprised at this, but decided it wasn't worth complaining over. He looked down seemingly thinking.

"Breakaway, I'm very sorry about what happened to you. I wished I could've helped more...but I guess I couldn't." Warpath said sadly.

"Warpath you did what you could! There was no way you could fight all those guys by yourself! At least those seekers showed up." Wheeljack shrugged.

"Yeah, I wonder who they were! They seemed to be pretty scary guys."

"You're telling me! They sounded scary just by the way you described them."

Hearing that, Breakaway twitched his wings but they ached so he stopped. Warpath hummed.

"I guess you weren't taught properly how to fly. Is there anyway you can tell us about your past and why you were alone?" Warpath asked.

Breakaway looked around trying to find something to use. Wheeljack offered him a data pad and Breakaway eagerly begin to write. The other younglings waited patiently while the seeker wrote. When he finished he showed it to the others.

"I was never taught how to fly correctly but instead sent to a tutor constantly. But it didn't last long when mechs started to run seekers out of Kaon. Earlier today my dad found some energon while trying to find an escape route we all could take without getting in the way of grounders. But he didn't know it had been poisoned so later on he died from it forcing my mom to search for a path herself. But she was chased away while I hid since I was too scared to go with her. I was lost from then on and that's when I got beaten up by the Combaticons!" The note finished.

"Whoa...all in one night!" Wheeljack said in disbelief.

"We are so sorry." Warpath said patting Breakaway on the back.

Breakaway nodded as tears rolled down his face again. Just then they heard what sounded like seekers racing past the roof and stop abruptly. Wheeljack was confused.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Wheeljack wondered. "I'll be back."

As Wheeljack opened his front door, he spotted the same four seekers that Warpath came across earlier. They didn't look happy. The silver one in the front walked up to him.

"We heard that Breakaway is in your care!" The seeker sneered and bent down a bit to point a long sharp claw in Wheeljack's face. "Is he better?"

Wheeljack was scared as he had never been this close to a seeker before. He could tell the claws on this seeker could do some real damage to anyone's frame.

"Yes, I fixed him up. The only problem right now is his voice. Are you the seekers who saved him and Warpath?" Wheeljack asked.

"Mabye we are, but that's not important right now! Where is Warpath?" The seeker sneered as the other three came closer.

"In the house comforting him. Uh...did I do something wrong?" Wheeljack asked nervously as the others bent down to his optic level.

"We heard about what happened to his parents, we also heard he's now the only seeker here in Kaon. We would suggest you take care of him." The red seeker snarled.

"We will, we already told Breakaway." Wheeljack assured.

"Just remember this, if we find out he's harmed in any way, you and Warpath will regret ever coming online!" The one-eyed seeker growled. "Understand?"

"Absolutely!" Wheeljack said tapping his fingers together.

Then, the visor mech walked up and punched Wheeljack to the ground as a way to distract him from figuring out which way they transformed and flew off. When Wheeljack recovered he saw they were gone. He rubbed his head and walked back inside rubbing the spot under his left optic. Warpath and Breakaway were just walking over.

"Wheeljack who was it?" Warpath asked.

"It was those seekers again. They threatened to kill us if Breakaway here ever gets hurt. After that one of them punched me in the face for Primus knows why." Wheeljack said. "So...I see you're up and ready!"

Breakaway nodded and did a silent version of a chuckle.

"Ha-ha very funny." Wheeljack sneered with his hands on his hips.

"Aw look at that, he likes you!" Warpath laughed before seeing Wheeljack growling.

"Alright Warpath listen, you better take good care of him. If I get pounded by those seekers and survive, I will pound you." Wheeljack threatened holding up a fist.

"Relax, he won't get hurt on my watch." Warpath assured as they walked outside. "Where do you think those seekers went?"

"Don't know, but I know they don't live around here." Wheeljack shrugged looking up to the sky.

Breakaway looked at the night sky with amazement. He pictured himself flying above the ground, soaring through the air with the wind blowing against him. His wings stretched out and felt relaxed. He felt like flying really fast and making daring stunts. But for right now, he could only think of getting his voice back. Little did the younglings know, it would be the last time they see the seekers for a very long time.

"Alright goodnight Wheeljack...and thanks for everything." Warpath said.

"My pleasure." Wheeljack said waving and looked at Breakaway who waved also.

"Goodnight Breakaway...be safe."

Breakaway jumped onto Warpath's back and dug his claws into the back plating.

"Whoa watch it there! He-he, you're something special alright." Warpath chuckled.

_**A few years**** later...**_

"Come on Breakaway wake up!" Warpath yelled in his face.

Breakaway groaned as he woke up seeing Warpath playfully jumping on his berth. He rolled his optics.

"Come on Warpath, it's too early." Breakaway complained.

"But mom said the cubes are ready." Warpath said getting off his bed.

"Ugh fine." Breakaway said getting up.

Time has passed since saving Breakaway from the brutal attack and his voice was fully recovered. They were still younglings, just much older ones. Breakaway had became less shy and very playful. They were relieved that for some reason the Combaticons had disappeared which was strange. Times were still the same as the rivalry between Fliers and grounders was still going on. Breakaway was now officially the only seeker left in Kaon. As they got downstairs, there was energon cubes waiting for them. They sat at the table and began to drink. The parents were busy drinking energon in the living room.

"Well Breakaway, how does it feel to have your voice for a whole week?" Warpath asked finishing his cube.

"It's great, I finally know how I sound and I don't have to write on data pads anymore!" Breakaway chuckled.

"You got that right. So...any plans for today?"

"I don't know! I guess we could see how Wheeljack is doing." Breakaway shrugged as they left the table.

"Hey Warpath mabye later we can work on sparring some more." Breakaway suggested.

"Sure why not? You're getting good at it too." Warpath said. "Just watch where you swipe those claws at."

Wheeljack was more busier than usual. He built several different inventions that he loved to show to his friends. Many of them succeeded, but even some have failed. One nearly got Warpath's cannon cut off. He was careful ever since by making sure it worked properly before showing it off. He was Breakaway's 2nd guardian and mentor. Whenever he or Warpath needed a tool, advice or a good laugh, they went to Wheeljack. Right now, Wheeljack was busy getting dating tips from his friend Jazz after seeing Arcee walking by.

"Wow, I didn't know about all that. Thanks for telling me Jazz." Wheeljack said as they entered the living room.

No problem, and trust me, they all work!" Jazz said. "I've had plenty of girls all over me. And it's not because of have a nice visor, sharp claws, or even sweet dance moves, I beileve they love me for my complete personality."

That was when Warpath and Breakaway knocked on the door. When Wheeljack opened it he was happy to see them.

"Hey guys, I just saw the most gorgeous femme ever." Wheeljack said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh really, who is she?" Warpath asked as they walked in.

"Her name is Arcee, ah...Arcee...has a nice ring to it." Wheeljack said sitting on the couch with the others.

Jazz thought seekers were okay, after hearing about what happened to Breakaway he was devastated. Breakaway got along with Jazz quickly since they both had childish behaviors and a love for music.

"Hey Breakaway, how's your voice?" Jazz asked.

"I love it, just the way I like it." Breakaway said.

That's when Warpath was alarmed from what was on the TV and snatched the remote off the table.

"GUYS LOOK!" Warpath said turning up the volume.

"Recently a group of younglings went missing after being seen last in an alley. Some say the group called the "Combaticons" were last seen being attacked by another group...seemingly seekers. Others say they heard screaming and fighting." The news reporter showed a picture of the Combaticons that had them lined up against a wall faking mugshots for fun.

"Whoa, I wonder who attacked them!" Jazz wondered tapping his claws on his chin.

"Well they deserve it." Warpath snarled.

Now Breakaway was also pleased to see they were missing, but thought it was strange for someone to just mech-nap them. But then it hit him, what about those seekers?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Did they mech-nap them? Have to wait and find out! By the way...Bayformers Jazz is being used here. Let me know what you think and I will continue when I can!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Feelings

Chapter 3: The Feelings

It had been a few days since Wheeljack has started trying to upgrade Breakaway's wings. He wanted to start flying soon and always pictured himself doing so. Wheeljack wasn't much of an outsider which usually made others think he was weird. Warpath would sometimes have to force him outside just to play. Of course, anything they did often got him hurt. Right now, Wheeljack was just putting the finishing touches on a new invention in his room.

"Just a few more screws here, and another twist there...I'VE DONE IT!" Wheeljack said jumping up and down. "I'll shall call it the...the...uh...darn it I don't know what to call it."

Wheeljack scratched his head figuring out a good name for it. The invention looked like a fusion cannon, but it was small and seemingly not as powerful. It was going to be used to fix any injuries completely without having to use your servos. Wheeljack was just about to come up with a name when Warpath called.

"Hey Wheeljack how's the invention coming along?"

"Great, I just finished it, but I need to give it a name."

"Well...good luck on that, anyways, Arcee is walking by, mabye this is your chance."

"..."

"Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack was already racing towards his front door and opening it quickly. He spotted Arcee coming up the street and his earbulbs flashed brightly. He pretended to be thinking and his plan worked.

"Wheeljack? Outside? Now that's new." Arcee teased.

Wheeljack's earbulbs flashed even brighter than ever.

"Uh...hey Arcee, I was just...thinking." Wheeljack said shrugging.

Arcee knew that Wheeljack was into her, but liked to tease him about it. She was still looking for a special someone. Just because Wheeljack was an inventor and stayed inside a lot didn't mean he wasn't on her list of people to probably date, which he was.

"I bet you were, so what's the inventor up to today?" Arcee asked looking at him up and down.

"Uh...I was buillding a device that could do any fixing up by itself without me lifting a finger. As you can see it takes a long time. I wondered if I might need to use it on Breakaway." Wheeljack explained. "That kid has never been the same after that night."

"I've noticed, well I guess I'll see you around Jacky." Arcee teased again before leaving.

Wheeljack smacked his own earbulbs when he noticed they had been blinking very brightly. He was just about to walk back inside when Warpath came up in his tank mode trying to scare Wheeljack.

"AAAHHH!" Wheeljack screamed before Warpath transformed laughing.

"I totaly got ya...KA-BLAM!" Warpath yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Wheeljack sneered seeing Breakaway come from behind Warpath. "What do you want, I need to finish my invention."

"We were just wondering if you had time to come to the library with us." Warpath offered.

"Well, I may just have some time...I guess." Wheeljack shrugged.

"How did it go with Arcee?" Breakaway asked.

"Excellent, she called me Jacky." Wheeljack said as his optics formed the shape of hearts for a brief moment.

"Are you really sure you have a shot with her? I mean I think she likes tough mechs not scientists." Warpath tilted his head.

"HEY!" Wheeljack snarled clenching his fists.

"Whoa, whoa hold on there Wheeljack. I didn't mean it like that! I mean you're strong, just mabye not as strong as she wants." Warpath said trying to settle down a steamed Wheeljack.

"I'll prove to you that I am very strong and will accomplish something huge! Just watch."

_**BOOM!**_

"Except your latest invention." Breakaway said face-palming.

Wheeljack looked in horror as a giant cloud of smoke flew out of his bedroom window.

"SHIT! That always happens!" Wheeljack thought.

"Explosion-1, Wheeljack-0." Warpath chuckled. "You know Arcee can't handle explosions."

Warpath hadn't realized how angry he had made Wheeljack but found out when Wheeljack turned around and tackled him. Wheeljack made desperate attempts to beat up Warpath but Warpath was too busy laughing and moving around. Breakaway broke it up.

"Wheeljack stop! ENOUGH!" Breakaway snarled shoving Wheeljack away. "What is wrong with you?"

"HIM! HE KEEPS TEASING ME!" Wheeljack snarled.

"Wheeljack I'm just playing, I'm sure Arcee would go out with you. She makes lists and I heard you are in the top three." Warpath explained.

"Yeah right, why would she ever pick me?" Wheeljack said turning back around trying to hide himself crying.

Warpath noticed Breakaway was growling at him angry for what he did. Warpath knew he needed to comfort Wheeljack. He went up and rested a servo on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"Wheeljack, someday you'll do something that should wow the whole planet of Cybertron. I'm sure of it. I've never seen any scientist who never gives up. You are not a quitter. Nor will you ever be. I promise you that." Warpath said with a very serious tone. "I'm sorry for teasing you."

Wheeljack wiped his tears and looked at Warpath as his earbulbs lit up.

"It's okay, I forgive you. And thank you for believing in me." Wheeljack said.

"Come on Wheeljack, the library is waiting...of course we have to take the subway since it's on the other side of Kaon." Warpath said.

The subway was not very busy these days as few people often rode them. Warpath and Wheeljack were regular riders and good friends with the driver. Only grounders were allowed on the subway and not the fliers. Warpath had to explain Breakaway's flying problem and luckily the driver was nice enough to let him onboard but warned him about the other grounders on there. When they got to the aisle, they were met by stares both angry and confused. The trio decided it was best to sit in the back. Breakaway felt very unconfortable as the stares began to include quiet insults and gasps. When they found a good seat that could fit all of them they stayed silent. Breakaway sat in the middle nearly being squished by the other two.

"This was a bad idea." Breakaway whispered.

"Just stay calm." Warpath said.

"This is going to be one heck of a ride." Wheeljack said mentaly face-palming.

Some of the mechs growled and seemed to be advancing towards them. Breakaway began to whimper but the others stayed strong.

"What is a seeker doing on the subway?" One angrily asked.

"None of your business." Warpath snarled.

"Leave him alone, he's with us." Wheeljack snapped.

"So you two are traitors then?" Another mech asked.

"We're not traitors, but Breakaway here can't fly, so he's technically a grounder right now." Wheeljack said holding Breakaway's hand tight.

Some of the mechs clenched their fists and others looked like they wanted to fight. Warpath, Breakaway and Wheeljack weren't about to let them harm them. But then, Warpath charged up the cannon on his chest ready to fire. The mechs saw this and backed up slightly.

"YOU FRAGGERS TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS HIM AND I WILL BLAST YOUR FACES! KA-POW!" Warpath yelled jumping off his seat and standing to his full height.

Wheeljack powered up the cannon on his shoulder and Breakaway activated his sniper rifle ready to brawl. That's when the train screeched to a stop as they had arrived.

"ALL OF YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The driver snarled startling the mechs.

Warpath, Wheeljack and Breakaway kept their weapons aimed at the mechs as they got off first. Wheeljack kept an arm around Breakaway as they got to the doors. To Breakaway, Wheeljack was like a mother while Warpath was like a father. They cared for him deeply and actually loved him. Once outside the subway they walked away to the library. Inside, the clerk Orion Pax greeted them happily.

"Hello younglings, what brings you here today?" Orion said.

"Just some knowledge on several things, seekers or useful inventions." Wheeljack said.

"Nice, hey Breakaway I heard about what happened a few years back, I'm sorry." Orion said.

"It's okay, just glad these two were able to revive me." Breakaway said twitching his wings.

"Well, have fun looking around." Orion said.

Wheeljack immediately went to the sci-fi section, Warpath went to the comic section and Breakaway looked at the romance section. While he was over there, he heard what sounded like talking from two mechs over by a corner seemingly about seekers.

"Didn't you hear, all the seekers have moved to another city where they can all be free...if that's what they call it." Said one of the mechs.

"Pfft, just watch, more of us grounders will probably kick them out of there too!" Said the other mech.

"I hear some mechs talking about declaring war against seekers."

"A war?"

"Well, not global, but between a few cities. The seekers are planning to take down all of us and reclaim what they think is theirs. I'd like to see a seeker try and take me out of town."

"What about that Breakaway kid, I heard he's still around here."

"That wimp won't do a damn thing."

Breakaway felt insulted, his wings twitched in anger accidently drawing attention to him. The mechs saw him and smirked.

"Speaking of Breakaway, there he is." Said one of the mechs.

Breakaway put back the book and watched as the two big adult mechs walked up to him. Breakaway stood his ground.

"You shouldn't be here seeker." One said.

"Why not?" Breakaway snapped.

"You are the only seeker left in Kaon, how do you survive?" The other snarled.

"I don't need to discuss anything with strangers." Breakaway sneered.

The mechs then lunged at Breakaway grabbing him and holding him high in the air by his wings. Breakaway cried in pain and was heard by Warpath, Wheeljack and Optimus who rushed over. Warpath and Wheeljack were enraged.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Warpath yelled.

"Why should we?" The mech holding Breakaway growled.

Suddenly the sound of a gun being pulled out was heard behind them. It was Optimus who had both his arms transformed into guns and had them right at their heads charged up.

"You would do it if it means you live." Optimus snarled putting his battle mask over his mouth.

"You don't have a right to kill us." The other mech laughed.

"Oh really, my brother Megatronus would beg to differ." Optimus smirked behind the mask when his brother suddenly appeared coming up an aisle.

"Hello Optimus, it seems you have some mechs that need to be taught a lesson?" Megatronus smirked.

Breakaway swipes his claws at the mech's face making the mech drop Breakaway on the ground where he ran to his friends. The younglings had never seen Orion's brother before. He was huge like Orion.

"I would advise you two to walk out and never come back." Megatron snarled baring his sword.

The mechs nodded and ran for it. Breakaway spoke up.

"Uh...thank you guys so much! Megatronus, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Breakaway said.

"It's nice to meet fellow seekers like me and grounders like Orion!" Megatronus smirked.

"ANOTHER SEEKER?" Wheeljack gasped and Megatronus nodded.

"You okay, are you hurt?" Warpath asked.

"I'm okay, but my wings are sore again." Breakaway said wincing at they moved a bit.

"Why is today going by so weird, first the subway, now the library." Wheeljack said rubbing his head.

"I'm assuming those mechs were talking about the great rivalry between grounders and fliers. Yes, I'm afraid it's coming. All the seekers are grouping together ready to takeover all the towns they have been mistreated, tortured and attacked. Luckily for me I disquise myself by never transforming." Megatronus explains.

"I just hope day that we can all get along." Orion said.

The younglings look at each other with fear of war, fear of death and fear for the fate of Kaon. Breakaway seemed to have came up with a plan...but he decided to wait till later to tell.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**OOH! What is the plan? Find out soon! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Travelers

Chapter 4: Travelers

An earth week went by and the younglings still haven't heard from the Combaticons. They were still missing but it relieved the younglings. Breakaway spent most of the time figuring out a plan for solving the rivalry problem. Often he wrote down differences between them, similarities, how each treat each other and other things. He kept his notes in a data pad in his room. He laid on his berth in the room next to Warpath's wondering how he could fix this. He was just one seeker, a seeker that not many people accepted in Kaon. What could he, Warpath and Wheeljack possibly do to change the possible war. He assumed the Combaticons were mech-napped by seekers, but what certain seekers? Could it have been the seekers from that painful night? It's possible. After all they seemed to be the only ones that would have a reason. Right now, everyone was asleep but him.

"Man, I'm tired, why can't I recharge?" Breakaway asked himself.

It was quiet, Warpath nor his parents snore. The wind was blowing only softly and the hum of his own chassy was low. He took a quick look through his window and saw the other houses were dark with no lights on at all. However, as he looked across the street from his window, he could've sworn he saw what looked like a mech looking right at him suspiciously. Breakaway ducked and was concerned.

"Who was that?" Breakaway asked.

His processor flashed back to his beating. He could see all the Combaticons lined up to pound him. One looked like the mech he just saw...Vortex. As he went to look up again, the mech suddenly jumped through the window tackling Breakaway into a wall. Breakaway wasted no time and fought him. The mech growled and tried to pin Breakaway down. Warpath's parents were heavy sleepers, but Warpath wasn't. He got up and bolted to the next room to notice the scuffle. Breakaway and the mech kept punching and clawing each other until Warpath leaped onto the mech pinning him instantly.

"GOT YA PUNK! POW!" Warpath snarled. "Breakaway the lights!"

Breakaway turned them on and his thoughts were right, it was Vortex. Once Warpath realized this he growled and shoved the seeker into the wall in rage. But as he raised a fist, he could see that Vortex was critically damaged already, and not from Breakaway. Vortex's visor was cracked and missing a piece, his whole frame was dented, scratched, burned, twisted and soaked in dry energon. The only the not damaged was his wings. Warpath lowered his fist when Vortex held up his hands in defeat.

"WAIT! WAIT! HOLD ON!" Vortex yelled.

Breakaway angrily got in Vortex's face who didn't back down from it. Vortex slightly smirked behind his mouthplate remembering how badly he and his brothers had damaged the seeker.

"What do you want Vortex?" Warpath snarled. "I thought you and your brothers were missing."

"I came here to deliver a message from those seekers who...messed with us a long time ago. They want you, him and that science guy over in Slaughter City." Vortex informed them.

"Why would they send you, they did mech-nap you?" Warpath asked.

"Yeah, they've beaten us, tortured us, burned us, and humiliated us to near death in their hideout. Right now the others are chained up still being tortured. I got off easy since I'm the least troublesome of the group and I didn't complain. The only reason we are being tortured, is because of HIM!" Vortex snapped pointing at Breakaway who rolled his optics.

"Well you deserve it." Warpath snarled.

"Whatever, they want you three there by tomorrow night. They plan on teaching Breakaway how to fly and...do something about this rival thing." Vortex explained. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back before I get pummeled for like the 5th time."

Vortex proceeded to leave, but not before getting right in Breakaway's face again and whispering.

"You are very lucky runt. VERY lucky! You better be glad you're online." Vortex sneered before transforming and weakily flying away.

Breakaway clenched his fists so hard his claws could've sunk into his own hand. Warpath rested a hand on his shoulder. He noticed Breakaway had a dent on his left arm and a few claw marks on his chest from the fight.

"You alright?" Warpath asked.

"Yeah, just angry...and confused." Breakaway said unclenching his fists.

"I know you're upset, but you shouldn't be for long, after all, soon we will meet those seekers who saved us." Warpath said. "Of course, Slaughter City sounds like a dangerous place, but apparently it's where all the seekers have relocated."

"How did Vortex and the seeker know where we live?" Breakaway asked as they sat on the berth.

"I guess we are all in some database and they found our location. It's strange." Warpath shrugged.

"Yeah, hey let's talk in the morning I'm tired." Breakaway yawned.

"Alright, goodnight." Warpath said yawning himself and walking out of the room.

Before Breakaway could get some sleep, he decided it was best to shut his window first. The next morning, Warpath called Wheeljack to tell him what happened. Wheeljack was immediately turned into "Repair Mode" as he fixed Breakaway up again. Later they huddled together to discuss their plan.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Breakaway asked.

"I've got it, we should take a bus. It's quicker than walking. And we won't have to worry much over people trying to harass us." Wheeljack suggested. "I believe we will need to bring weapons in case some mechs try to fight us. Even though we are very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, that will not always be the case. Since I'm the oldest here, I will be the leader."

Wheeljack was right, he was the oldest, with him being 10, Warpath 9 and Breakaway 8. He was also by far the most mature so he thought it would be easy.

"Please tell me you got weapons that won't blow up." Warpath hoped.

"Indeed I do, my new Shockblast Cannon is one of them."

"Didn't that blow up last month?"

"Yeah, but I fixed the bugs."

"Sure you did."

"Anyways, come to my house and we will gather everything we need."

Their parents were at work so they usually could do what they wanted. Of course they will have to make an excuse when they got back.._if_ they got back. Jazz and Arcee were informed by Warpath about their plan and they hoped they would come back alive. At Wheeljack's house, Wheeljack gathered his Shockblast Cannon, his small fusion cannon and his energon sword...all invented and tested sucessfully by himself. Warpath took the sword and Breakaway took the fusion cannon. All three weapons were connected to their backs. They were ready and made sure they stored small containers of energon cubes in the chest compartments.

"Now, are you sure we will get there by tonight...what if we don't?" Breakaway asked.

"I don't know, but it's best to leave now while we can. Or else." Warpath said. "Man, my first time away from Kaon, I wonder why they call it Slaughter City?"

"Well, besides the slaughter, I heard a lot of those gladiator games are stationed there besides here." Wheeljack said.

"Hmm, well, let's get to a bus." Breakaway said. "Finally, I will be able to fly."

As they walked outside, there was Jazz and Arcee seemingly worried.

"Take care you two." Jazz said coming up to Warpath smiling and rubbing Breakaway's head.

"Be careful." Arcee said to Wheeljack who blushed.

"I promise I will, uh..." Wheeljack was too busy looking into her optics making him studder.

Arcee planted a quick kiss on one of his earbulbs making them glow brightly.

"He-he, thanks Arcee!" Wheeljack said.

Warpath, Breakaway and Jazz chuckled but was caught by Wheeljack's death glare.

"Well guys, we'll try our best to explain to your parents about everything, and we hope to see Breakaway flying when he comes back." Jazz smirked.

"You know it!" Breakaway said proudly.

At a bus stop, the three waited patiently. Nobody else was around. It was really early and they were about to fall alseep. Just then, a bus came by which excited the younglings. The driver of the bus greeted them as he opened the door.

"Hello younglings, where are you off to?" The driver asked.

"Slaughter City, we're on a mission." Wheeljack said.

"Really? Well, I guess you three are aware of the grounder and flier war...is that your prisoner?" The driver pointed at Breakaway.

"HEY!"

"What? No? This is our friend, we have to meet up with some people!" Warpath corrected the driver.

"Oh alright, get in." The driver said.

Warpath got on first to pay and the younglings went to sit in the back where they began to fall asleep. There was a long couch-like seat in the back where they sat. Warpath immediately curled up on the seat and went to recharge, Wheeljack's optics could barely be kept open but he was able to see Breakaway snuggle up against him. Wheeljack wrapped an arm around him and fell into recharge as well. This was going to be a long bus ride.

"I love you guys." Breakaway whispered.

"We love you too." Wheeljack whispered back and hoped Warpath heard it, and he did.

The driver and the other few riders decided to let them rest despite not knowing what they've been through.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Pain Of Dreams

Chapter 5: The Pain Of Dreams

Slaughter City, a more deadlier city than Kaon, at least before the seekers began to take over and make it their new home...for now. Many grounders were killed, beaten or simply run out. The seekers all had one goal...revenge. They were tired of being pushed around and tortured. They promised to hurt any grounder that even looks at them funny. Leading this army was 4 seekers, the same ones that helped Breakaway. These seekers lived in a large factory-like hideout in the middle of town. They constantly watched as seekers roamed freely around the city with no grounders in sight. Only a few grounders were allowed in the city as some were good friends of the seekers and didn't agree with their own kind. Right now, the leaders of the army were sitting around watching the view from a window. The first one, the silver seeker, was trailing his long talons down a railing as he was heading downstairs to check on his victims. Downstairs was a large cell that had several hooks impaled into the wall and chains to hold the mechs. Inside hanging on the cell hooks, were the Combaticons, 4 of them at least.

"So...how are my prisoners doing?" The seeker purred walking slowly over.

Onslaught, Brawl, Blast Off and Swindle were critically damaged. Everyday they've been there they were tortured mercilessly. After awhile they stopped talking and only groaned in pain during their torture. Just like Vortex they were beaten, dented, scratched, burned and covered in dry energon. The seeker smirked and opened the cell door to get a better look at them. The mechs were looking down at the moment but winced when they heard the high heels of the seeker come closer and closer. The seeker walked up to Onslaught who whimpered as he felt a sharp claw lift his chin up so his optics could face the fliers.

"Aw, why so...upset Onslaught?" The flier teased, his red optics glowing sinisterly.

Onslaught couldn't act tough anymore, he felt stripped of his pride and power. They all did. When Onslaught only looked at him, it earned him a punch to the face.

"SPEAK!" The seeker snarled threatening to hit him again.

"I...I...I'm...h-hur-hurting...a lot." Onslaught managed to get out.

"Don't I know it." The seeker said examining his own claws.

"Y-you...w-w-wouldn't..kill us...would y-you?" Brawl asked who was next to Onslaught.

"It depends, you scrap-heaps have done enough damage to our own kind. You four deserve to just stay up here till your energon runs out." The seeker snarled getting in Brawl's face.

Swindle and Blast Off never said a word as they had passed out from exhaustion. Brawl spoke some more making Onslaught looked horrified.

"Please, just let us go. We don't want to die." Brawl pleaded.

The seeker's smirk only grew as he grabbed an old electrical prod from nearbye and electrocuted Brawl in the chest making him yell and wake up Swindle and Blast Off. Brawl shrieked until the prod was off him. Afterwards he coughed and wheezed. Tears rolled down face making the seeker only laugh.

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream turned around to see the red mouth-plated seeker looking at him. Starscream sighed.

"Ugh, what is it Powerglide?" Starscream sneered.

"That's enough, I'm pretty sure they've learned their lesson." Powerglide said standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on his hips with a look that meant "Dude seriously?".

"Fine, but I'm not done here!" Starscream sneered looking back at Brawl who turned his head away. "So where are the others?"

"Vortex just arrived back and they are talking to him." Powerglide informed them.

"He-he, kid's lucky he's not in here!" Starscream said as they walked back upstairs.

Vortex was being talked to by the visor seeker and the one-eyed seeker in a room. Starscream and Powerglide come over to join in on the conversation.

"So they should be coming?" The one-eyed seeker asked.

"Yes, hopefully. I told them everything you wanted me to. But please don't send me back down there...please." Vortex pleaded.

"Oh we have other plans for you." Starscream sneered and gestured towards the berth nearbye.

Vortex was placed in cuffs and strapped to the berth making him face the ceiling that was full of nothing. Vortex sighed that he couldn't move but relieved he wasn't with the others downstairs. The room was completely empty except having a berth which Vortex thought it was rather peaceful...at least for right now.

The seekers went up to the top floor of the hideout where they could see over a few buildings of Slaughter City. There was a deck on the front where they went to stand on. They looked out at the many seekers flying around. Not a grounder in sight.

"So...what are we going to about Breakaway's friends?" Powerglide asked.

"Hmm, a lot of seekers would like to harass them." Starscream shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if Shockwave would try it."

"I would never!" Shockwave sneered. "Neither would Soundwave."

Soundwave only nodded without a word.

"We'll figure something out, then tell them about how we are going to trash and take over Kaon." Starscream said looking up into the sky. "Come on guys, we need to call a meeting with everyone."

With that, the seekers transformed and zoomed away into the sky. Meanwhile, the younglings were still on the bus alseep. Breakaway's optics were slowly beginning to open as he felt pressure on him. He felt around with one clawed hand and ended up touching one of Wheeljack's earbulbs, but it wasn't Wheeljack who seemed to be on top of him. Breakaway felt around again and this time touched the mouth-plate of someone. He looked over to see that Warpath had ended up on top of him...probably for warmth. Luckily his wings weren't being crushed. He felt his spark warming up, like he was with brothers. He pretty much considered them brothers especially with their strong relationship. He felt good knowing that they cared for him and they couldn't be seperated. Breakaway noticed that less mechs were on the bus now. Only them and 3 other mechs remained.

Breakaway decided to try and get some more sleep. _He began to dream of himself flying. He was racing through the skies alone on a sunny day. He lowered the ground but twisted back up to the sky doing flips and jumping from different spots of land. He keeps flying until he sees Wheeljack and Warpath waving at him on a hill and he dives down towards them. Wheeljack and Warpath jump onto Breakaway's wings catching a flight as Breakaway rises back into the sky while his friends lightly sit on his wings. _

Wheeljack was also having a dream about becoming the best inventor on Cybertron._ He stood on a podium with a large gold medal around on his chest. Everyone inlcuding his friends were clapping and cheering for him. Arcee ran up to the podium to kiss him which was pleasing to him. _

However, Warpath was having a nightmare. He seemed to be dreaming about the future. _He could see himself in the middle of a battle zone. Mechs and femmes were all fighting one another. It was a grounder vs flier war. He looked into the air as seekers flew over dropping large pieces of metal and other objects onto mechs killing them. Energon sprayed everywhere and all over Warpath. He is suddenly grabbed by an injured Breakaway who looked horrified._

_"WARPATH WE HAVE TO FIND WHEELJACK!"_

_"WAIT WHAT, WHY IS HE ALONE?"_

_"HE GOT CHASED...OH PRIMUS I SEE HIM!" Breakaway screams as they race towards Wheeljack who is trying to find a way out of the crowd of fighters._

_Suddenly a seeker was slashing through mechs with an energon sword and comes up behind Wheeljack._

_"WHEELJACK! LOOK OUT!" Warpath yells._

_"HUH-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"**WHEELJACK!"**_

Warpath wakes up yelping and falling to the ground. Wheeljack and Breakaway scramble to sit up.

"What happened?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh Primus it was just a dream." Warpath said grabbing his head.

"What was the dream?" Breakaway asked helping Warpath back onto the seat.

"It was weird, that war everyone's talking about was going on. We were all caught in the middle, and Breakaway...you and me ran to...to find...Wheeljack...but...Wheeljack was..." Warpath trailed off covering his optics. "I can't say the rest."

Wheeljack was stunned the most.

"Were you...seeing some kind of future?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know, it seemed like it. But please I just can't...just forget about it." Warpath said turning away.

Breakaway and Wheeljack look at each other concerned. What was going on?

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: With Your Own Kind

_**If Prodigal The Son is reading this, I would be happy to use some of your OC's. However as of the next 2 or 3 chapters, I may not find a part for any of them. But just in case, if it's okay with you, I would like to know more about Whipfist and Mach before I decide to use them. I do plan on using Twister. I just need to figure out where this story will go. Thanks again!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: With Your Own Kind

The younglings were on the bus nearly the entire day, to pass the time they talked, drunk energon or listened to cybertronian music. Warpath was desperately trying not to think about the dream he had. Everytime he looked at Wheeljack, his processor took him back to the dream. Wheeljack simply finding a way through a crowd when some seeker runs at him with a sword. It was horrible, Warpath rubbed his optics and groaned.

"Wheeljack, you, me, staring contest, now! Mabye then I can stop thinking about it." Warpath demanded.

"Okay fine." Wheeljack shrugged and they began.

Breakaway was to make sure none of them blinked. Warpath fought through his thoughts and focused only on Wheeljack's optics. Wheeljack was in fact a master starer. He never even got caught by Arcee when he often stared at her. Breakaway was getting impatient and began to examine his claws in boredom. Then, his claws gave him an idea. He grabbed an empty cube and began to tap a digit on the top making a loud tapping noise. Warpath and Wheeljack knew Breakaway was trying to make it tough for them. Breakaway took his whole right servo and tapped in a rythem. Wheeljack's right optic twitched and Warpath's chassy vibrated. Breakaway decided to take it up a notch and started to claw the cube making a screeching sound.

"Not going to work Breakaway." Warpath chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" Breakaway sneered and dug harder.

Finally Wheeljack lost it and blinked.

"HA!" Warparth cheered. "Finally I beat you."

"Whatever." Wheeljack sneered crossing his arms.

Back in Slaughter city, the important meeting made had just finished and the leaders seemed very satisfied as they walked back inside their hideout.

"I believe that went over well." Powerglide said.

"Indeed, it seems everyone agrees." Shockwave said.

"Of course they would have to listen to us, we know what's best for us seekers. We know exactly how to deal with any problem and can easily change their minds. Now then, the only thing we are missing is that Breakaway. He needs to know how to fly, and I believe Soundwave here can do it." Starscream explained and smirked at Soundwave who nodded. "Excellent, now that everyone has agreed to allow Breakaway's two friends entrance here, we must encourage them to help us reclaim what's ours."

"Agreed!" The other three said in usion. Soundwave just played a recording.

It was later that evening that Vortex continued to lay strapped on the berth but seemed to be enjoy his time alone. It didn't last long when he heard the sounds of mechs coming in, he feared the seekers were going to torture him again. He tried to start a conversation just as the four seekers circled him.

"So fellas, uh...how was the meeting?" Vortex asked

"Like you would want to know." Starscream sneered.

"Just trying to start a conversation. But why are you in here?" Vortex asked knowing he was close to being offline.

"Just to change your punishment." Powerglide chuckled.

"Huh?" Vortex said confused and worried.

"You're overdue." Starscream sneered as Soundwave shut the door.

Vortex realized he was about to get beaten up a fifth time. He was already in too much pain.

"WAIT WHAT! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME? I DID WHAT YOU WANTED! AND I'VE BEEN LAYING ON THIS BERTH DOING NOTHING FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS!" Vortex whined.

"However, after further analysis of your trip, Soundwave here was able to find out that you attacked Breakaway during the mission." Starscream sneered.

Soundwave pressed a button on the wall that turned up the berth so Vortex could face them. Vortex whimpered.

"Oh please, you don't understand. I just hated the mech, I felt forced to do it. But please...don't hurt me anymore. I...I can't take it!" Vortex pleaded.

Starscream looked at the others who looked back. He grew an evil smirk.

"Make sure the others can hear it." Starscream sneered.

The room was just above the part of the basement where the Combaticons listened on in horror as Vortex is beaten harshly. The sounds of the punches and swipes can be heard making the group wince. Vortex can be heard pleading and grunting with each blow.

"SAY YOU'RE INFERIOR!" Shockwave demanded.

"I'M INFERIOR!" Vortex yelled back.

"Good boy, guys if you would leave me and him alone for a few minutes please." Shockwave requested.

Vortex watched as the others left the room and shut the door leaving him and Shockwave alone. The berth was turned back down to Vortex was laying again and Shockwave walked around the table staring at Vortex. He trailed his clawed-servo on the sides of the berth and twirled his gun arm around. Vortex could tell Shockwave was thinkikng of something devious. Shockwave finally came back around to the top of Vortex's head.

"You know Vortex, I can't wait to see your little head hung on my trophy case." Shockwave sneered.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE MY HEAD?" Vortex yelped.

"It all depends you see, only the appearance of the younglings and their decision wether or not we can kill you." Shockwave snarled.

"WHAT? BUT..." Vortex was cut off by Shockwave placing his gun in front of Vortex's face.

"It's neither mine nor your call!" Shockwave said before removing his gun.

Meanwhile, the other three seekers were standing back on the podium watching the night sky. Pairs of red, purple and hidden optics glowed in the darkness. They searched around below for any signs of the younglings. Finally after a long trip, the bus stopped and the three tired younglings were getting off. Warpath, Breakaway and Wheeljack looked around. Slaughter City didn't look as bad as they thought. The only thing that bothered them was that there was so many seekers. This was the very first time Breakaway had seen so many seekers at once.

"This is amazing!" Breakaway said looking at his friends.

"Wow, you can't look at anything without seeing wings!" Wheeljack said.

"I guess we didn't need these weapons after all." Warpath shrugged.

"But you never know what could happen, and now we need to find those seekers. I bet they are really excited to see us!" Wheeljack said as they began to walk around.

"I thought they would actually meet us somewhere. Where are they?" Breakaway wondered.

Just then, two seekers jumped into view right in front of them. The younglings screamed as they get tackled, cuffed and bagged before being taken away. Next thing they knew, they heard voices.

"Welcome Breakaway and friends." Came a voice.

"W-w-who's there? What did we do?" Breakaway whimpered.

The three younglings were still in cuffs and had bags over their heads.

"No need to be afraid." Came another voice.

"Why? What do you want?" Wheeljack asked.

"If you two would please?"

The younglings felt the cuffs coming off and finally their bags were removed. Breakaway looked up quickly and gasped. It was Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and Powerglide who had captured them. Starscream stepped forward with a large smirk. He looked at each youngling. Warpath and Breakaway did their own version of a smile. Wheeljack was amazed to the these seekers in person.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Wheeljack said looking at the seekers.

"We're all glad you are able to meet us after so long." Starscream said smirking. "Sorry for that little mech-napping thing. It's just for precaution."

"It's a pleasure!" Breakaway said. "So...I will finally learn how to fly?"

"Absolutely! Soundwave here has gladly volunteered to tutor you. You will need your wings, especially with the upcoming invasion of Kaon and many other places our kind have been driven off. But for now, we need your decision on a little...problem." Starscream explained to the worried younglings.

They were led to the basement where the younglings came face-to-face with the Combaticons. Warpath and Breakaway were sharing shocked faces while Wheeljack only stared blankly at them.

"What happened to them?" Warpath asked.

"We simply beat them up, countless times as revenge for hurting one of our kind." Starscream explained looking down at Breakaway.

The Combaticons were shocked to see them after a long time.

"It's true, Breakaway did live!" Brawl said.

"Brawl shut up, are you trying to get us killed?" Onslaught snarled.

"Breakaway, uh...it's been awhile!" Blast Off said.

"Yeah...I'm surprised!" Swindle said.

Breakaway squinted his optics in anger then looked up at Starscream. Starscream bent down to his level.

"You know Breakaway, it's your decision wether they live!" Starscream sneered. "Vortex is chained on a berth upstairs so he won't know until later. So, decide if they should die or stay alive. It doesn't matter to us."

Breakaway looked at each Combaticon who looked at him scared out of their processors. He looked at Warpath who seemed to be thinking, Wheeljack was also thinking. Breakaway turned back to the chained up mechs. Brawl was starting to cry as tears rolled down his face. Brawl never cried and it surprised Breakaway. He took one angry look at all four of them before looking up at Starscream. Meanwhile, Vortex was waiting in the empty room. He heard Breakaway was here and when the door opened he expected him but instead it was Shockwave.

"Shockwave what's going on?" Vortex asked as the berth turned up again so he could face Shockwave.

Shockwave didn't say a word but simply point his gun at him and powered it up. Vortex gasped.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**To Prodigal The Son, please let me know more about Whipfist and Mach please. And like I said, I do plan on using Twister later. As for the rest of you, please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Chat About Science

_**Thank you Prodigal The Son for giving me that info and I hope to use some of it when I can. Those characters may be just what I need! And for everyone, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Chat About Science

Vortex pleaded for Shockwave not to shoot him. But Shockwave only moved closer and placed the end of the gun right in his face. All Vortex could see is darkness.

"SHOCKWAVE STOP! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" Vortex screamed.

But as Vortex prepared for the blast, it never came. Shockwave put his gun down and chuckled.

"Relax Vortex, Breakaway told us not to kill you or your brothers." Shockwave said releasing him from the cuffs and getting him off the bed.

"What are you doing to do with us?" Vortex asked nervously as Shockwave took him downstairs.

"What else do we need to do? We're sending you five back to Kaon." Shockwave explained.

"How?"

"Oh we're not sending you back right now, until we aquire what we want from the grounders, you will stay here in the basement." Shockwave sneered.

Vortex watched as his brothers were released from the wall. Vortex ran over worried for them.

"You guys okay?" Vortex asked.

"We'll live." Onslaught said sighing.

The Combaticons were escorted to a much larger cell where they were going to stay. They seemed relieved that there was no more torture or being chained to a wall.

"Where's Breakway?" Brawl asked.

"We placed him and his friends in a hotel for their stay until our invasion." Starscream sneered.

The Combaticons were confused and look at each other worried. They weren't expecting to hear about an invasion. Far back in Kaon, Arcee sat on the roof of her and Jazz's house seemingly thinking. She had heard many grounders talking about fighting against the seekers. She worried for her friends and if they made it. Her and Jazz were lucky that Warpath and Wheeljack's parents were fine with their sons going out alone like they did. Suddenly she heard what sounded like Jazz struggling with something. She looked behind herself to see Jazz actually climbing up her house with his own claws.

"Phew, what a climb." Jazz said carefully walking over.

Arcee rolled her optics as Jazz sat down beside her with his large grin.

"Hey Arcee, you look like you need someone to talk to. What's wrong?" Jazz asked wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm just worried for the guys. I haven't heard from them." Arcee said sadly.

"I haven't either. But...I'm sure they are alright! Well, at least until the people of Kaon start fighting against the seekers. These days are very troublesome." Jazz chuckled. "So uh...let me guess, you miss Wheeljack the most?"

"Huh? Wheeljack? Why him?" Arcee asked.

"Come on Arcee, I know you, you like him! But what I don't understand is why you never admitted it to him." Jazz smirked under his visor.

"I mean, the guy is cute...but..." Arcee studdered trying to continue.

"Arcee, Wheeljack is a nice guy and very smart. He loves to invent things and sure while they always blow up, he never gives up." Jazz explained. "I know Wheeljack nearly as much as Warpath does. And he would never quit on you."

Arcee nodded. Wheeljack always tried to impress her. But she always teased him about it.

"Yeah, but you know how I don't really do explosions." Arcee shrugged.

"So you wouldn't be one of those femmes who would dramatically walk away from an explosion behind you like in movies?" Jazz asked.

"No way...but you know...I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try." Arcee said looking up to the sky.

"Don't you remember the first day you met him? He liked you ever since." Jazz said tapping a claw on his chin.

Arcee began to remember that moment._ Many years before Breakaway's beating, Arcee hung around the Kaon park with her friends Elita-1 and Chromia. They were walking around checking out all the mechs there. Arcee seemed to be watching a few mechs playing by the swings._

_"Hey Arcee how about that Orion Pax?" Elita-1 said pointing to Orion who was sitting next to his brother Megatronus while reading._

_"He's okay, strong, tall...but mabye too tall." Arcee shrugged._

_"Megatronus?" Chromia asked._

_"Oh no, I'm sure he's not interested at all." Arcee said shaking her head._

_Arcee looked around, she spotted Warpath running around with Jazz. And sitting by the swings was a little white mech with a mouth-plate and two large earbulbs on the sides of his head. The sparkling was doing something on a data pad. Arcee smirked._

_"What about him?" Arcee suggested pointing to the youngling._

_"Wheeljack? The science mech? Seriously?" Elita-1 chuckled._

_"What's wrong with him?" Arcee asked turning to face her friends._

_"He's just...weird! He rarely comes outside unless Warpath wants him to." Elita-1 said._

_"You guys shouldn't insult him...he looks okay to me. I'll go talk to him since he seems lonely." Arcee said much to the amazement of the others._

_Arcee walked over to Wheeljack who looked up surprised to see her._

_"Hey kid, I'm Arcee." Arcee greeted._

_"Hi...I'm Wheeljack." Wheeljack said. "Uh..."_

_Arcee could tell the mech was embarrased. She sat down beside him making his earbulbs flash brightly._

_"What are you doing?" Arcee asked._

_"Oh...just looking at some modifications I could give myself. I think I may need an upgrade." Wheeljack explained._

_Arcee felt sorry for Wheeljack and rested a hand on his shoudler._

_"You know Wheeljack, you look fine the way you are to me. I mean those earbulbs of yours make you look adorable." Arcee chuckled rubbing one of them._

_"Really? You think so?" Wheeljack's optics beamed._

_"Sure, I'm surprised no femme has checked you out." Arcee said smiling big._

_"Oh...thank you!" Wheeljack said._

_"Come on Wheeljack, let's play." Arcee insisted._

_"Okay..." Wheeljack said as Arcee picked him up and they walked away._

_Chromia and Elita-1 were amazed but impressed._

_"So Arcee is into the science mechs huh?" Elita-1 shrugged._

_"Guess so!" Chomia said._

_From then on, Wheeljack developed a crush on Arcee and they became great friends. Arcee was able to get Wheeljack out from being shy and more social which took a while. But with help from Warpath and Jazz they succeeded. One day Jazz asked her a surprising question._

_"Hey Arcee, ever think of Wheeljack being a mech you would...you know...love one day?" Jazz asked one day._

_"Hmm, he's got what I like. Mabye...just mabye." Arcee answered._

Arcee came out of her thoughts and looked over to Jazz who looked back at her.

"You know Jazz, this is why I'm glad you're my brother. You always convince me to do something I would enjoy in the end. I now see Wheeljack is the perfect mech for me and I can't wait to tell him when they come back." Arcee smiled.

"I bet, you plan on making out with him too?" Jazz teased earning a playful shove from Arcee.

"Oh shut up!" Arcee laughed when she shoved him.

"Oh don't try to shove me!" Jazz said shoving her back.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" Arcee snarled shoving him on his back.

Jazz responded by grabbing her down into a friendly wrestling match on the roof. Meanwhile, Breakaway, Warpath and Wheeljack were busy sitting around in their hotel room that the seekers gave them. Wheeljack watched as the other two got involved in a pillow fight. Wheeljack was trying his best not to get involved.

"Hey Wheeljack, you got to join us man...KA-POW!" Warpath said.

"Nah, you guys go ahead!" Wheeljack said scooting away.

"Come on Wheeljack, it's not that fun without you." Breakaway whined.

"No thanks." Wheeljack said.

Warpath wasn't about to give up. He took his pillow and whacked Wheeljack over the head with it.

"OW! STOP IT!" Wheeljack snarled when Warpath hit him again.

"Wheeljack come on now...let's wrestle." Warpath said putting down the pillow.

"Knock it off!" Wheeljack growled getting angry.

"I won't stop till you swing buddy...POW, BAM!" Warpath teased.

"Uh Warpath I think you can stop now, I don't think Wheeljack needs to get any angrier than he is." Breakaway warned backing away.

Warpath didn't listen as he picked up his pillow and threw it at Wheeljack. That seemed to piss off Wheeljack a lot as he jumped up.

"YOU WANT ME TO SWING, TAKE THIS!" Wheeljack snarled throwing a punch at Warpath.

But Warpath ducked and the fist rammed into Breakaway's face.

"OH PRIMUS! BREAKAWAY I'M SORRY!" Wheeljack said.

Breakaway looked at him with a look that meant "You're Dead!".

"Mess with the seeker and you get the claws!" Breakaway snarled before chasing Wheeljack around the room.

Warpath began laughing hard as eventually Wheeljack was tackled by Breakaway and ended up brawling with him. Warpath felt left out.

"I'M JOINING IN, KA-POW!" Warpath yelled jumping into the friendly fight.

After 10 minutes, Breakaway was declared the winner as he stood on top of Warpath and Wheeljack.

"Had enough?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah I'm good! I guess those sparring sessions paid off." Warpath said.

"I've noticed." Wheeljack said dazed. "Can we go to bed now?"

Breakaway and Warpath just chuckled earning a face-palm from Wheeljack.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Seeker Way or the Hard Way

Chapter 8: Seeker way or the hard way

Over the next few days, Soundwave taught Breakaway everything he knew about flying. Breakaway was a quick learner and impressed everyone especially his friends. Breakway realized how fast he could fly and learned how to use his jet mode weapons. Unlike many other seekers, Breakaway was able to increase speed easier by only staying straight. He was also able to make U-turns in a flash and transform quickly to fire his sniper rifle. While Breakaway's lessons with Soundwave were going on, Starscream had given a large group of seekers a task who carried it out immediately. Starscream watched the platform of the hideout with a smirk.

"He-he, all according to plan. Soon those grounders will get just a taste of our wrath." Starscream sneered to Powerglide and Shockwave who came up.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Powerglide chuckled.

"Our day has finally come!" Shockwave snarled.

Starscream, Powerglide and Shockwave erupt into evil laughter, so loud that nearly half the city could hear them. Wheeljack and Warpath were also there at the hideout visiting. They knew all about the invasion but didn't think it was going to happen so soon. They walked towards the laughing mechs that seemed to be dancing in victory.

"Uh...seekers...is the invasion going on now?" Warpath asked.

The seekers turned around with devious looks in their optics.

"Oh yes, right at this very moment, seekers from all over this town are traveling first to Kaon for our first stage at take over!" Starscream sneered. "Why?"

"Our friends Jazz and Arcee live there, what are you going to do with the kids in Kaon?" Wheeljack asked.

"Don't worry, we'll have them safely locked up until it's over." Shockwave said.

"WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T LOCK UP JAZZ AND ARCEE!" Warpath yelled slightly in anger.

"Then why didn't you bring them with you?" Powerglide asked.

"They didn't want to come...please, just...don't hurt them. Mabye I can warn them to escape." Wheeljack said getting ready to activate his com link.

"Uh...I think it's too late." Starscream said now looking worried.

"Why?" Warpath asked.

In Kaon, seekers poured into town blasting buildings and even homes. Jazz and Arcee heard all the explosions and ran outside. Many clouds of smoke and fire filled the air. Arcee began to tear up and Jazz held her close as more explosions were made. Downtown of Kaon was being reduced to rubble. Fights between grounders and fliers broke out in the streets. The bars were filled with brawls and alleyways were filled with mechs that were lucky enough to hide.

"JAZZ, IT CAN'T HAPPEN NOW!" Arcee yelled.

"I KNOW, WE GOT TO GO!" Jazz yelled.

They was running out of options and looked around as other familes ran for their lives while others stayed and hid. They worried for their parents who were probably being attacked at work. Jazz looked down at his little sister who cried. Jazz wasn't about to let anyone, and he meant anyone, hurt Arcee. He then rememberd a long time ago when Wheeljack was working on creating a device called a groundbridge. Wheeljack never finished as he had totaly forgot about it. But Jazz was always there when he was building it. He knew what to do.

"Arcee, trust me on this. We need to get to Wheeljack's house." Jazz said with determination on his face.

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked looking up.

Jazz's visor moved up to show his serious optics.

"I'm sure!"

So, Jazz and Arcee race to Wheeljack's house and were lucky that the door was left unlocked. They scrambled up the stairs, rammed open Wheeljack's door and tried to find Wheeljack's groundbridge. Once they found it, Jazz began to add the final parts of it that were stored in his closet. Arcee waited impatiently and decided to turn the TV on.

"We are here live as a large number of seekers return to Kaon reaking havoc. Nobody knows how long this will go on, but the citizens of Kaon are doing their best to regain control." A reporter said before being shoved out of the way by two seekers.

"WE WILL RULE KAON AND ALL THE CITIES WE HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT OF! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!" The seeker snarled before actually gutting the reporter mech on the screen.

Arcee screamed when she saw the energon splatter all over the camera. Jazz worked frantically but finally got the job done. The groundbridge came to life as a large green swirl appeared.

"You got it to work?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, didn't take too long did it?" Jazz smirked.

The seekers on the screen spoke up again while holding the reporter's head in the air.

"THIS IS A WARNING! WE'RE NOT THROUGH WITH THIS TOWN! WE PLAN ON COMING BACK SOON, TAKE OVER AND GET BACK WHAT WE DESERVE!" The seekers snarled.

That was when all the seekers, everyone accounted for, transformed and flew away from Kaon laughing and swearing at all the grounders. Jazz felt dissapointed that he didn't get to use the groundbridge. He ran over to a crying Arcee and hugged her tight.

"You okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Arcee said.

Starscream was the one who had told everybody to come back and called a transport ship to pick up the youngling's parents. This pleased Warpath, Wheeljack, Arcee and Jazz. In Slaughter City, all the seekers returned pleased with themselves.

"Thank you all who participated in our little warning. But do not worry, the real punishment will be coming very soon." Starscream said as all the seekers gathered in front of the hideout.

"So...our parents are okay?" Warpath asked.

"Of course, however, we have to transport them all to a location that we are not attacking. You understand right?" Starscream asked them.

Warpath and Wheeljack looked at each other concerned. Their parents had to leave? For how long?

"Y-yeah...we do." Wheeljack said.

That's when Breakaway and Soundwave came back looking rather happy. Breakaway transformed mid-air and landed in front of his friends.

"Hey guys, I can fully fly now!" Breakaway said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Nice dude!" Warpath said patting him on the back.

"Congrats!" Wheeljack said impressed.

"So...what did I miss?" Breakaway asked.

"Uh...nothing important." Warpath said nervously.

"Are you sure, you look upset." Breakaway said getting concerned.

"Nothing happened." Wheeljack said but couldn't hide his nervousness.

Breakaway knew them all too well.

"It started didn't it?" Breakaway asked looking up to the bigger seekers.

"Yep!" Powerglide shrugged.

Breakaway looked worried and tapped his claws together.

"Was it bad?" Breakaway asked.

"Well, I heard many grounders were injured or killed!" Shockwave said.

"But like I said, all of your parents will be located far away until this is over. But we will need to find a way for your friends to get here." Starscream thought.

Just then a swirl of green appeared behind Wheeljack making them all jump. Shockwave powered his gun in preperation. The others got into fighting positions. But it turned out to be Jazz and Arcee exiting the green vortex.

"Whoa, it actually worked." Jazz said.

"YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" Warpath yelled. "KA-BLAM!"

"GUYS IT'S YOU!" Arcee yelled.

All the younglings hugged and the big seekers had to agree that this was a sweet moment.

"So how's your flying going?" Jazz asked.

"It was excellent! I'm good at it thanks to Soundwave!" Breakaway said looking up at Soundwave who nodded.

"Hello Wheeljack." Arcee said smiling.

"Oh...uh hi Arcee. How's it been?" Wheeljack asked nervously.

"I've been worried about all of you...especially you." Arcee said shuffling her feet.

Arcee saw Jazz holding a thumbs up. Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head and this made the others believe the two should be left alone. Once they were all gone they talked.

"Especially me?" Wheeljack asked as his earbulbs flashed again brightly.

"Yeah...I've been doing some thinking and...I think I've found the one mech who would truly appreciate me the most." Arcee said.

"Me?" Wheeljack asked hoping that wasn't a stupid thing to say.

"Yes you mad scientist." Arcee smirked and kissed Wheeljack where his nose would've been.

Wheeljack blushed.

"Uh...I don't know what to say." Wheeljack chuckled.

Arcee and Wheeljack decided not to say anything and just look up to the night sky. Meanwhile, Starscream led the younglings to a large room where a computer station was set at. Starscream typed a few things into the computer and a map of Cybertron was shown. A red dot was moving up towards the other side of Cybertron.

"That red dot right there, is all of your parents safely being taken to a place that we have no reason to attack. They will be safe there. I believe the city is Tarn." Starscream said looking back at the younglings who understood.

"Man, this is crazy. I just hope something good comes out in the end." Warpath said.

"I believe these guys know what they are doing. And I have to admit, it's not fair the seekers were never treated right." Jazz said.

"Yeah...just like me before you all rescued me." Breakaway said looking down.

Warpath patted his back feeling very sorry for him.

"Breakaway, I'm sure once this is all over, we will go back to living in more peaceful times." Warpath assured.

"So...when exactly is the big takeover going to start?" Jazz asked.

"Not sure as of right now, we need to find out how the grounders will retaliate. Then we will begin." Starscream explained.

"Will we have to fight?" Breakaway asked.

"Primus no, we aren't either. Which is why we have this place, to hide until it's all over. We just give out orders." Shockwave said.

The younglings were relieved. Mabye things were going to be alright...or so they thought...

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Youngling Family

_**Merry Christmas to everyone and I'm glad to be updating on my favorite holiday! Best holiday that ever existed! Let's get to the story shall we?**_

* * *

Chapter 9: A Youngling Family

It seemed as though the impact the seekers had made on Kaon deeply angered the grounders and they wanted payback. Fire and smoke continued to bellow from buildings and homes. The streets were destroyed, large craters and holes covered the road. Lamposts were down, bent up or torn in half. Some lamposts were used on mechs. Energon was splattered everywhere and dead mechs and femmes laid around, some impaled, some beaten, some torn in half. The seekers meant business but the grounders weren't about to just let this slide. Starscream and his team knew the grounders would come looking for a fight and he was willing to give them one. Orion and Megatronus were lucky enough to escape the rampage and head to Tyger Pax where the seekers would not target them. The next morning, Starscream sat in his room seemingly stunned about the whole thing. Powerglide walked in to check up on him.

"Is everything alright?" Powerglide asked.

"Yes and no. While we do have an advantage in winning back our rights, the life of those kids rest in our claws." Starscream said gestering with a hand.

"Uh..." Powerglide looked at his hands seeing that he didn't have claws.

"Oh right I'm sorry, our _hands_" Starscream said slightly amused by this. "I just don't know what to do with them."

"But what about every other youngling on Cybertron that's a grounder?" Powerglide asked.

"Well, they'll just have to fend for themselves. That attack we made last night might have offlined a good number of people, of course we don't know if any of them were younglings. But what person would offline a youngling?" Starscream asked.

"I wouldn't, would you?"

"No!"

"You know I've been thinking, whatever happened to Breakaway's mom?" Powerglide asked seemingly alarming Starscream.

"He doesn't know yet?"

"Know what?"

"Powerglide, I thought Breakaway was already told that his mom was living here in Slaughter City." Starscream said standing up abruptly.

"Apparently not." Powerglide shrugged.

Powerglide's optics widened when Starscream started walking straight towards him with his claws outstretched. Powerglide winced but instead of getting claws to the face he felt the claws wrap onto his shoulders.

"Powerglide, we have to tell him!" Starscream said with seriousness in his optics.

"Yes sir!" Powerglide said.

Back in the hotel, Jazz and Arcee were hanging around the other three. They had to share the berths, Breakaway, Warpath and Wheeljack in one bed, and Arcee and Jazz in another. Breakaway was the first to wake up and yawned. He snuck his way off the bed and to a window where he looked down at all the seekers out on the streets or up in the air. He leaned forward and crossed his arms as he admired the view. One seeker really caught his optics as it had the same camouflage paint job as him. It looked like a femme. Breakaway was torn from his thoughts when a claw tapped his shoulder. Breakaway turned around to see Jazz smiling.

"Hey buddy what are ya looking at?" Jazz asked.

"That femme down there, she looks...so familiar." Breakaway said pointing to her.

The femme seemed to be talking to someone at the moment. Jazz lifted his visor to get a better look.

"Hey wait a minute...you don't think..." Jazz trailed off as his and Breakaway's optics widened.

"YOUR MOM!"

"MY MOM!"

Breakaway sprinted out of the room leaving the door wide open. Jazz couldn't believe this and actually leaped onto the other's berth.

"YOU GUYS WAKE UP!" Jazz screamed.

"UGH! JAZZ WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Warpath snarled.

"BREAKAWAY JUST FOUND HIS MOM!" Jazz yelled.

That seemed to trigger an alarm as Warpath, Wheeljack and Arcee jumped up and out of their beds. Jazz smirked. Breakaway was already outside and running down a sidewalk. A few mechs and femmes were surprised to see the youngling running instead of flying. But soon afterwards he began to transform and fly when he saw the femme leaving from a talk with somebody. The femme did look just like his mom and Breakaway was determined to find out. He flew and flew until he got right above the femme. He transformed mid-air and landed in front of the femme startling her.

"Whoa, young man you scared me!" The femme said clutching her chest.

"Uh...you look familiar." Breakaway said looking up at the femme.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?" The femme asked bending down to Breakaway's optic level.

"No...don't you remember me? I'm your son, Breakaway!" He said with hope in his optics.

The femme thought and just looked into Breakaway's face. A long and painful memory began to tear into her processor. And finally it hit her like a punch to the face. Tears formed in her optics.

"B-B-Breakaway...is that really you?" She asked as more tears dropped.

"MOM!" Breakaway yelled happily and hugged her.

The two hugged tightly not noticing the other younglings running up behind them.

"BREAKAWAY, YOU FOUND HER!" Warpath yelled. "KA-BOOM!"

"Who are they?" The mother asked as she looked at the others.

"These are my friends Warpath, Wheeljack, Jazz and Arcee. Warpath here took me in." Breakaway explained.

"Thank you very much Warpath!" The mother said wishing she could smile.

"It was no problem, I had to save him after he got beaten up that same night by the Combaticons." Warpath explained which surprised the mother.

Breakaway was glad to be reunited with his mother. But then something hit him, would he have to go back with his mother and never see his friends again?

"It's been so long Breakaway, I'm just glad you're safe now. But what are you doing here?" The mother asked concerned.

"The seekers leading the army had taken us in until it's all over, then we can go back to Kaon...if it's ever repaired." Breakaway explained.

"Excuse me ma'am but...can me and my parents continue to look after him?" Warpath asked walking up closer.

"If that's what he wants!" The mother said looking at her son.

Breakaway looked at Warpath who seemed to be sad as if he wasn't going to see him again.

"Warpath of course you and your parents can still take care of me. As long as I keep in touch with my mom!" Breakaway chuckled.

Warpath's response was a tight hug to Breakaway. The mother stood up to her full height.

"You five stay out of trouble...and I hope we still get to see each other Breakaway." She said trying to hide another tear.

"Absolutely! I...I love you mom!" Breakaway said.

"I love you too son!" She said before transforming and flying away.

Once she was gone, Breakaway turned to the others doing his own version of a smile. The others just looked wondering what he was thinking.

"I can't thank you guys enough for...for everything that has happened to me. It's just...so nice that people like you care." Breakaway said tearing up again.

The others came close to Breakaway and they all ended up in a group hug. The seekers were just about to tell them about Breakaway's mother when they spotted Breakaway and his friends all tearing up but happy.

"I think they already know Starscream." Powerglide said.

"Yeah...mabye we did make the right choice." Starscream said.

"There's something about those five that I find...logically interesting." Shockwave said.

Soundwave nodded in agreement before smiling behind the visor.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Spark Nightmare

_**Welcome back to the story, hope you all had a great Christmas, just a little warning that as of this chapter, a few OC's will be included for awhile.**_

_**Twister, Mach and Whipfist are OC's from Prodigal. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Spark Nightmare

That night, it was happening once again, his nightmares were coming back. He twisted and turned in the bed making Breakaway and Wheeljack jitter awake. They weren't mad since they were expecting this to happen soon. That and they had to much energon making them hyper. Warpath was talking in his sleep too.

"No...don't go there! Stop! THE LIGHTS!" Warpath yelled.

Breakaway shook Warpath trying to wake him.

"Warpath! Warpath wake up!" Breakaway said shaking him harder.

_Warpath was floating around in a pitch black environment, he was very confused and tried to find a way out. But he couldn't see anything, not even a single slit of light._

_"WARPATH...WARPATH...MY SPARK...WARPATH!" A ghostly version of Wheeljack's voice boomed._

_"WHEELJACK? WHERE ARE YOU, I CAN'T SEE!" Warpath yelled out._

_"BEWARE WARPATH!"_

_"BEWARE WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Warpath felled someone's hand touch his shoulder. Warpath turned around only to recieve a fist to the face. Warpath staggered back realizing he was on ground now. He looked shocked to see Breakaway was the one who punched him. _

_"Breakaway? What was that for?" Warpath asked wiping the energon from his mouthplate. _

_Breakaway was a hard hitter. He swung at Warpath again without a word hitting him directly between the optics. Warpath flew back a few feet before coming to a stop. He sat up seeing Breakaway stepping up to him with his sniper rifle aimed at him. Warpath held up a hand._

_"Breakaway what's going on? What happened?" Warpath asked._

_Breakaway still didn't say a word and pointed to what looked like a dead corpse similar to Wheeljack._

_"IS THAT...NO NO WAIT!"_

_Breakaway retracted his sniper rifle and knocked out Warpath with one powerful punch leading to a flash of white light._

"WARPATH WAKE UP!"

Warpath was jolted out of his dreams and gasped in shock before clutching his chest. He saw Breakaway and Wheeljack huddled around him.

"Oh...it was just another dream." Warpath said rubbing his head. "Uh...is it morning?"

"No, it's still the middle of the night!" Wheeljack said. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry guys, I had a strange dream. First, Wheeljack, you were whispering stuff to me. Then Breakaway appears and starts to beat the living slag out of me over some dead body lying nearbye that looked like Wheeljack's. I'm sorry." Warpath said sitting up.

Breakaway and Wheeljack were in udder shock at first. They looked at each other confused.

"Uh...Warpath why does it seem something bad is supposed to happen to me?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah, and why would I ever beat you up?" Breakaway asked.

"I don't know, but I don't believe in any of this stuff. However, I may need some help." Warpath said. "I think this war thing is just messing with my processor."

"Well, Starscream knows a good person that can help you out. His name is Twister, he's a great medic and psychologist. Mabye he can help you out with this whole situation." Wheeljack suggested.

"Yeah, I might as well try that." Warpath shrugged. "Uh...if it's okay with you guys...I want to switch beds tonight."

"That's okay, go ahead!" Breakaway said.

Warpath nodded as he leaped off the berth and walked over to the berth with Arcee and Jazz in it. Warpath quietly snuck into the covers and ended up sleeping in between the siblings. He sighed as he fell asleep not noticing Arcee and Jazz looking at him with concern. The next morning, Starscream escorted Warpath deep into Slaughter City where he came face-to-face with the old gladitorial arena. It was sealed off because of the flier vs grounder battles. Some gladiators ran off while others stayed. One of the famous gladiators, Whipfist, was busy hanging out with his good friend Mach near Twister's little house. They often talked to Twister whenever they needed advice on anything. Mainly fighting or traveling. They knew Starscream and his gang of seekers since they were younglings. When they saw Starscream with Warpath they were slightly confused.

"Yo Screamer, what's with the tank?" Whipfist asked.

"Oh, Warpath here is suffering from deadly visions. Hopefully Twister can help." Starscream said. "Mach, how's your studies going?"

"Great, everyone at the academy has been saying I'm doing very well. But I'm taking a break to go out and travel soon." Mach said.

"Nice, so Whipfist, the arena treating you well?"

"Yep, I seem to be getting better and better at my skills...hey wait...did you say Warpath? You mean he's one of those saved younglings from Kaon?"

"Yes I am!" Warpath said.

"Interesting...well we have to go! I promised I'd meet Chellus and my son at the park." Whipfist said.

Once they had gone, Starscream knocked on Twister's door. Twister, a helicopter seeker, opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Starscream sir, what brings you here?" Twister asked.

"My friend Warpath is having terrible nightmares and I thought you can help him." Starscream said.

"Of course, my office is always open for mechs with problems, please enter." Twister said inviting them in.

He lead them to a back room that was considered his office. Inside was a desk, a long berth and a few pictures of Twister and his family. Starscream smiled.

"I'll be waiting out in the living room." Starscream said and the other two nodded.

Warpath layed on the berth staring at the ceiling while Twister sat at his desk seemingly clearing some space.

"So Warpath, what exactly are you dreaming about?"

"Well, my first dream was about being in the middle of a war zone. My friend...or half brother Breakaway was covered in energon and frantically trying to find my other friend Wheeljack. He kept telling me to help him find some way out of the battle."

"And what battle was this?"

"The battle going on now, fliers vs grounders."

Twister nodded and was amazed.

"Go on."

"As we kept running, I saw Wheeljack lost and dodging a bunch of attacks from other mechs. And finally some seeker came up with an energon sword and...uh...I...I...can't...say it..." Warpath whimpered beginning to cry.

"It's okay...you can tell me...it's alright!" Twister said leaning over the desk.

"Well...the seeker...killed Wheeljack when he stabbed the sword straight through his spark chamber. Energon was everywhere!" Warpath fought to control his tears.

Twister could tell this severely bothered Warpath, he needed to know more about his friends.

"Okay Warpath, I understand...now tell me about Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack is my first best friend. We've know each other since we were at least 3 years old. Me and this other mech Brawl, were about to fight but he broke us up and ran Brawl off. We talked for awhile and became friends. He's considered a scientist since he invents countless things. All have blown up or never worked. He-he, he's been in love with our friend Arcee but always struck out...at least I think until now. He got love advice from Jazz. He's a good mech and his spark is always in the right place. I don't know why my dreams seem to put him in a bad spot."

"I see, do you think Wheeljack's constant exploding inventions could possibly be connected to your dreams? Does he get hurt in the explosions?"

"He gets a few dents or scrapes but overall he's fine. But they could be connected, I don't know how."

"Hmm, very interesting...now I've heard the stories, but tell me about this Breakaway."

"Oh man Breakaway, poor kid. His life has been going downhill for years. Back when grounders were kicking seekers out of Kaon, his dad was killed by poisonous energon and his mother was chased off. I found him surprisingly that same night getting attacked by Brawl and his brothers. He would've died if it wasn't for me and Starscream's group. Wheeljack fixed him up and he's been living with me. You know it wasn't until just yesterday, that he found his mom after like what, 3 years? Not three days, weeks or months...YEARS!"

Twister was shocked at the story. The stories were true. He found himself leaning nearly far across the desk about to slip out of his chair. He adjusted himself and scooted up a bit.

"Did you have any other dreams?"

"Last night, it was far worse. I kept hearing Wheeljack whispering ghostly things to me about his spark. It scared me, next thing I know I turn around and Breakaway starts beating my face in. I can see what looks like a dead body similar to Wheeljack. But that's it, Breakaway knocks me out and I wake up."

"Are you sure you're not seeing something in the future?"

"I hope to Primus not. But...it just...doesn't make since. Unless I could be just taking the role of somebody else and Breakaway wasn't beating _me_ up." Warpath shrugged.

"It's possible." Twister said. "I'm guessing you haven't tried thinking of the thoughts and change them yourself?"

"Well, I guess I could try it." Warpath said thinking Twister had a plan.

"Okay then Warpath, try to combine both dreams and change it."

Warpath closed his optics and his processor reversed back to his first dream. _He is now back in the middle of the battle zone, this time however, Breakaway is not covered in energon but Wheeljack is still missing. Warpath speaks first._

_"Come on Breakaway, I believe I know where Wheeljack is!" Warpath said grabbing Breakaway and taking the same path Breakaway used. _

_Wheeljack was still looking around when Warpath and Breakaway arrived. The seeker with the energon sword came at Wheeljack._

_"WHEELJACK GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Warpath yelled as he shoved Wheeljack._

_Warpath powered up his cannon and fired at the mech._

_"KA-BLAM!"_

**_BOOM!_**

Warpath was shot out of his dream and fell off the berth making Twister leap across his desk and Starscream ran inside.

"OH SHIT!" Starscream yelled.

"WARPATH YOU OKAY?" Twister asked.

Warpath groaned and he climbed back onto the berth to sit.

"Yeah but I didn't get to finish my thoughts." Warpath sighed.

"But did you change it?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, I blasted the mech who was going to kill him." Warpath said.

"Excellent, well I believe my work here is done." Twister said.

"Thank you so much, I feel much better." Warpath said.

"Anytime Warpath!" Twister said watching them leave.

Back at the hotel, Warpath told the others all about it who were impressed.

"Just remember Warpath, just because you changed it in your dreams doesn't mean it won't happen actually. But...why would we be in the battle anyway?" Breakaway chuckled.

"True!" Wheeljack said.

"You got that right, what are the chances?" Warpath asked.

But in the back of Warpath's processor, he was still worried.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I believe I see 2 more chapters left and I plan to make them longer than all the others. Until the next chapter...please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom Is

Chapter 11: Freedom is...

Two days went by and Warpath hadn't been dreaming of death, pain and just simple brutality. The others were overjoyed by this. He even convinced Starscream to take him over to Twister's house just to thank him for his successful efforts. From then on, Warpath still wondered about his dreams coming true. But decided that there was no reason to think about it since he wouldn't be in the battle anyway. As far as everyone was concerned, the war was very close. The Combaticons were still sitting in the large cell downstairs. They mainly slept a lot now but didn't want to be free just yet. They had heard about the destruction of Kaon so what was the point to go back now?

"Hey guys, still online?" Onslaught asked.

"Yeah, and hurting." Brawl groaned.

"I've never been so humiliated!" Vortex said.

"I'm okay." Blast Off said.

"Same here." Swindle said.

"Onslaught, I'm scared that we might die." Blast Off whined.

"Well, we deserve it. We're only here because we beat up Breakaway. At least here we wouldn't get domolished by all those seekers." Onslaught said and the others agreed.

"I blame Vortex!" Brawl snarled.

"ME? WHY ME?" Vortex snapped.

"Mabye if you hadn't alerted us on his presence or pounded him in Warpath's house, WE'D PROBABLY BE SENT BACK HOME EARLIER!" Brawl yelled getting up.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THIS ON ME! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TRIED ANYTHING TO STOP ME!" Vortex yelled standing up also.

Swindle and Blast Off scooted away but Onslaught stayed put. Vortex and Brawl began yelling right in each other's faces.

"I CAN STOP YOU RIGHT NOW, STOP YOUR SPARK FROM PULSING!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY SLAGGER!"

Brawl may have been pretty much the toughest brother, but get Vortex completely pissed and he will become anyone's worst nightmare. Onslaught was getting annoyed.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Onslaught yelled.

"NO!" Both mechs snarled at Onslaught.

Onslaught was stunned. Not once had any of his brothers yelled at him. Before he could respond, Brawl punched Vortex across the cell hitting the walls cracking it. Even younglings could crack a wall. Swindle and Blast Off scooted towards Onslaught. Brawl waited as Vortex picked himself back up. Vortex growled and lunged at Brawl tackling him in the process. The two enter a brief scuffle before Onslaught attempts to break it up, but then decides to let them go at it for awhile just for his amusement. Blast Off and Swindle look at him funny before giving up protesting. It wasn't like it was their first fight.

Meanwhile, the Gladiator Whipfist, his sparkmate Chellus and their son Tarmac had invited the seekers, younglings, Mach and Twister to one of the races in Polyhex. Whipfist paid for all of them just because he was a very nice mech. Starscream had hired seeker guards to keep the place under control while they were gone. The city of Polyhex wasn't far from Kaon and it was a city the seekers were not targeting. As the group was walking into the stands, Tarmac ended up sitting next to Breakaway and felt uneasy about it.

"It's okay son, he's friendly!" Chellus assured.

Tarmac had heard the stories about Breakaway, and while he felt bad for him, it was still slightly uncomfortable to sit next to him after his past life. Whipfist was talking to Mach and Twister.

"I hope Tarmac can learn to like Breakaway. He's never had a seeker friend before." Whipfist said.

"You think they will talk?" Mach asked.

"Eh, I'd give them 10 minutes." Twister said.

It was a good thing Twister wasn't betting because it was after that, the younglings began to talk.

"Hey uh, Breakaway is it, I heard about what happened and I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Tarmac said.

"It's okay, that means a lot!" Breakaway said.

Afterwards they began to talk more before the races began. Arcee sat next to Wheeljack who blushed. Warpath giggled which earned him Wheeljack's death glare. Jazz snickered at this but Arcee shot him a death glare too making Jazz's visor snap back over his optics. While the races were going on, they hadn't realized that grounders had started to invade Slaughter City. The guards of the hideout were out looking around for any signs of danger. Some stayed at the hideout. These guards were very tough and even looked terrifying. They had huge wings, large claws, dark colored optics and big frames that would put Shockwave's frame to shame. While they were very strong, it didn't mean they could take on a large army of grounders. Suddenly, several tanks could be heard firing. A building was struck and blown to bits upon impact. The war...had started. Mechs and femmes scrambled to safety. In the scrambling mechs was Breakaway's mom who ran into an alley. She watched as more explosions came into view. Fire and smoke flew up into the air. She worried for Breakaway and her life. Was she going to survive?

"HEY! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" A grounder yelled pointing to her.

The mother looked horrified as 2 mechs entered the alley.

"STAY AWAY!" She snarled.

"BE QUIET AND COME QUIETLY MISSY!" The mechs snarled.

The mother worried for her life and knew she would never see Breakaway again...but she was wrong. Suddenly a silver seeker, and a red and blue grounder charge down the other side of the alley firing at the mechs.

"AHH! WHAT THE SLAG!" One of the mechs snarled.

"ANOTHER GROUNDER AND FLIER GROUP?" The other said.

The femme turned around to see two large mechs in front of her. It was Megatronus and Orion.

"You okay?" Megatronus asked.

"Yes...b-b-but why did you-"

"We are helping the seekers, especially you, we know you're the mother of Breakaway. We need you to come with us ma'am." Orion explained.

She knew they were right, and she followed them towards a ship that was far out from grounder reach. As they boarded the ship, Orion turned to her.

"What's your name?"

"Wingbeam".

Orion nodded and they got seated in the ship. Megatronus piloted it.

"Where's Breakaway?" Windbeam asked.

"We haven't been able to pick him up on the scanners, but we believe he's safe." Megatronus said.

Wingbeam nodded. The ship took off far from Slaughter City, Orion comforted Wingbeam as best as he could. Megaronus flexed his claws while gripping the control handels. He sighed knowing this day would come too early. About 2 hours later, none of the guards had told Starscream about what had happened. But...as the races were over, one guard finally called.

"Yeah...what...WAIT HOLD ON WHAT...NO...NO THEY CAN'T...FUCK!" Starscream snarled.

"What happened?" Shockwave asked.

"It's begun!" Starscream said in a zombie-like tone.

The battle was brutal, mechs and femmes fighting each other, energon sprayed out of people like a waterfall. Body parts flew and knocked into other people. Seekers bared their claws and grounders clenched their fists. Buildings were blowing up, lamposts were knocked down or used on mechs, alleys filled with brawls and even the hotel was leveled down. Outside the city, Starscream and the others arrived quickly using their alt. modes. Everyone who a mouth had theirs wide open. Especially Starscream who couldn't believe this. Slaughter City had became a war zone.

"HURRY, WE GOT TO GET TO THE HIDEOUT!" Starscream yelled and everyone agreed.

The seekers transformed and flew off. Warpath, Breakaway, Arcee, Jazz and Wheeljack were forced to run on foot but they were pretty fast runners. Whipfist, Twister, Mach, Chellus and Tarmac took another path. The five younglings dodged fighting mechs and blasts from cannons or guns. The road they were on was long and filled with war. Nobody had recognized them yet but the younglings worried that someone might. Warpath suddenly remembered his dreams. They were coming true, they were in the battle...with none of Wheeljack's inventions to help them. Energon splashed on them as a seeker went down. Most of the energon covered Breakaway.

"NO!" Warpath yelled remembering his dream had Breakaway covered in energon.

Then a blast hit the ground next to Wheeljack launching him into the air. The blast jolted Warpath, Arcee, Jazz and Breakaway off their feet making them crash into each other. Wheeljack landed next to 4 different groups fighting each other. He began to search for a way out.

"WARPATH! BREAKAWAY! JAZZ! ARCEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Wheeljack called out but got no answer.

Wheeljack looked around frantically, he blocked off-target blasts with a built-in shield he made. Warpath began to cry and clench his head.

"You okay Warpath?" Breakaway asked.

"NO! EVERYTHING I DREAMED OF IS COMING TRUE! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! WE NEED TO FIND WHEELJACK!" Warpath cried grabbing Breakaway's servo and running. Arcee and Jazz kept up with them.

They ran past energon splatters, fists, claws and body parts and their concern grew and grew. Finally, they spot Wheeljack still looking around, Warpath could see no seeker with a sword...yet.

"WHEELJACK!" Warpath yelled.

Wheeljack turned around from where he was standing and saw them through the debris and dust.

"GUYS HELP ME FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!" Wheeljack yelled not noticing a seeker coming up behind him.

Then...Warpath, Arcee, Jazz and Breakaway screamed when the seeker did come up behind Wheeljack with a sword. Warpath and Breakaway ran towards Wheeljack with their cannon and sniper rifle blasting at the seeker...but...it was too late. Arcee and Jazz shut their optics.

"WHEELJACK!" Warpath shrieked.

"HUH? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"..."

"..."

Everything came to a stop, it was like Cybertron went silent. The sword plunged into Wheeljack's back and half of it stuck out the front end. Energon spilled out everywhere and Wheeljack's optics dimmed. The entire war had stopped, everyone had seen it. The seekers flew back to the location stunned. Twister, Mach, Whipfist and his family saw it from a block away. Wheeljack gagged and coughed as the seeker pulled out the sword bringing out more pieces of Wheeljack before retreating into the crowd. Wheeljack's body fell to the ground on his back. The other younglings ran over completely worried, scared, in disbelief and put in udder shock at Wheeljack. Wheeljack made a desperate attempt to look at his friends. The sword had completely destroyed most of Wheeljack's insides and energon continued to leak. Static cackled from his head and frame as the others huddled around. All seekers and grounders had stopped everything just to look at the younglings.

"Wheeljack...you can't die man! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" Warpath snarled.

"Warpath...it's too...l-late. I...I...w-w-won't make it." Wheeljack studdered to say as his voice began to change to mono-tone.

Tears filled in all of their optics including Wheeljack's. Warpath felt like a train had hit him. He clutched Wheeljack's intact chest parts and cried on him. Breakaway could barely talk as he rubbed Wheeljack's chest.

"I'm so sorry Wheeljack! Please don't leave us. What are we going to do without you?" Breakaway cried.

"I know...you can go on...without me..." Wheeljack tried to say coughing some more.

"No Wheeljack it can't end like this...you can't die now...you just can't! You're a kid! Primus can't let that happen! It was my FUCKING DREAMS!" Warpath growled trying to control himself.

Arcee looked over at Jazz who hid his optics under his visor and he seemed like he couldn't even look at Wheeljack. Arcee walked over to look at Wheeljack.

"Arcee...is that you?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's me Wheeljack. I love you Wheeljack. I just wish we could see each other much longer!" Arcee cried.

"Yeah...I'll miss you...I'll miss you all. Warpath...please stay out of trouble since...I won't be there to help you. You and Breakaway have helped me a lot in the past, and I really thank you for that. I just wished...I...I found my purpose in all this...I don't know...I...I...really don't know." Wheeljack said as his optics dimmed some more. His earbulbs had stopped working.

"We can help you, one of these people has to be a medic." Jazz said finally coming over.

"Jazz...it's too late!" Wheeljack said as his head rolled onto the side.

"Wheeljack? WHEELJACK NOT YET!" Warpath yelled.

"I think...I think I just actually...found my purpose..."

"What? What is it?" Warpath asked.

"To be...remembered...as a..."

"Wheeljack?" Breakaway said.

But Wheeljack didn't finish as the last bit of light in his optics went out...he was gone...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**One last chapter left...what will happen now? :(**_


	12. Chapter 12: Right Of All Sentient Beings

_**We are at the final chapter of this story. I kinda cried myself when I killed off Wheeljack. HOWEVER! I never said...permanently...so check the final chapter and I hope you enjoy...if you can!**_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Right Of All Sentient Beings

Warpath, Breakaway, Jazz and Arcee were silent...everything was silent...no one said a word. Arcee was speechless, Jazz covered his mouth in shock. Breakaway just stared at Wheeljack's dead body and Warpath shut his optics tightly. Energon had stopped leaking from Wheeljack and was now dry. Their friend, their best friend, was dead. The only thing that broke the silence...was Warpath's rage.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?" Warpath yelled standing up. "THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULTS! NOT JUST THE SEEKER WHO DEALT THE FATAL BLOW! BUT ALL OF YOU!"

Breakaway stood up severely enraged as well.

"HOW CAN YOU KILL A KID? HOW? WHAT DID HE EVER DO YOU?" Breakaway yelled out looking at everybody.

"HE WAS OUR FRIEND, OUR BEST FRIEND. AND THIS FUCKING WAR TOOK HIM FROM US! ALL HE WAS DOING WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Warpath yelled.

Breakaway took out his sniper rifle and aimed at the group of seekers.

"WHO'S THE FUCKER? WHO DID IT?" Breakaway snarled.

None of the mechs came forward. Warpath transformed into a tank.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Warpath snarled.

Some scuffling can be heard in the crowd as a seeker is pulled out and shoved into the open with energon sword in hand. Breakaway growled and went up to the seeker who let go of the energon sword and fell down.

"YOU DID IT?" Breakaway snarled as he pressed the sniper rifle to the seeker's face.

The seeker looked up at the other seekers and grounders who angrily nodded. The seeker looked back at Breakaway and slowly nodded. Warpath noticed something here, it was also like in his dream. Wheeljack's lifeless shell beside him, and Breakaway preparing to attack. Breakaway fired six times at the seeker straight through his chest killing him. Warpath ran up to Breakaway to hold him back.

"BREAKAWAY STOP IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!" Warpath said pushing Breakaway back.

Breakaway hugged Warpath and they cried together. Jazz and Arcee hugged also. The grounders looked at the seekers, the seekers looked at the grounders, they all looked at the destruction and Wheeljack's body. Then, a large transport ship landed in the middle of everyone. In the ship came out Orion, Megatronus and Wingbeam. Breakaway gasped when he saw his mom.

"MOM!" Breakaway yelled running to her.

"Breakaway are you alright?" Wingbeam asked.

"Yes mom, but...Wheeljack isn't." Breakaway said looking back at the body.

Wingbeam was shocked and so was Orion and Megatronus. Orion covered his mouth too surprised to say anything. Megatronus gritted his teeth in anger. Then...he had something to say.

"SEEKERS, GROUNDERS...was this battle _really_ nessessary. In all my years on Cybertron, I have never seen such stupidity from either side. These kids didn't ask to be part of this. And it shouldn't have happened. And now look what you've did. You all are to blame for Wheeljack's death and should pay. Neither me or my brother Orion never understood what the true difference between each other is. Sure, I may have wings and he may have wheels...but it doesn't mean we're different, we are the same in our sparks." Megatron spoke out. Then it was Orion's turn.

"We should never be judged just by what kind of mech or femme we are. What mainly matters is how we act towards each other. Seekers, who is your leader of this army?" Orion asked.

"Me!" Starscream said.

"Starscream, do you believe what you and your friends have done is right?" Orion asked.

"Well, I think so, the grounders kicked us out just because we're not like them. I never understood what's wrong with wings." Starscream explained crossing his arms and twitching his wings.

"So grounders, what _is_ wrong with wings?" Orion asked.

Now none of them spoke up, they were too embarrased. Orion nodded knowing this.

"Just look here at Breakaway and Warpath. These two got along as soon as they laid optics on each other. They didn't argue, they didn't fight or declare war. They became good friends. They are an example of how both sides should act." Orion explained.

All the seekers and grounders nodded finally in agreement. Fighting wasn't worth it, especially of you didn't have a very good reason. But now Slaughter City and Kaon were ruined. Warpath looked up to the big mechs.

"Thank you." Warpath said.

"Anything to help our friends." Megatronus smiled before turning to the grounders. "You will allow the seekers back into Kaon, after it's rebuilt. And grounders will be allowed back here...isn't that right Starscream." Megatron smirked.

"Yes Megatronus!" Starscream whimpered before hiding behind Shockwave.

"So what about Wheeljack's body?" Jazz asked.

"I'll take care of it, I know just where Wheeljack would want to be buried. Warpath told me." Arcee said and looked at Warpath who nodded. "It's what he would want."

And so, the grounders agreed to help rebuild Slaughter City and the seekers agreed to rebuilt Kaon. Arcee took Wheeljack's body back to his house where Wheeljack's parents had already heard the news. They were ashamed and sad, but knew Wheeljack wouldn't want them to be sad. Wheeljack wanted to be remembered as a hero. Arcee and Jazz helped to fix up Wheeljack's body before they decided to put it in a tomb. Warpath's neighborhood had barely been touched during the attack as it was mainly downtown. Breakaway and his mom moved in next door so Warpath wouldn't feel lonely. Warpath's parents were dishearted by the news but relieved that their son was okay. Orion and Megatronus also moved into the neighborhood as it seemed that they have become close to their new friends. As of the Combaticons, they were finally released back to their old alley where they never caused trouble again. Starscream, Soundwave, Powerglide and Shockwave moved out of Slaughter City to live in Kaon, but near Orion's book store. Twister continued is job as a psychologist in Slaughter City, Whipfist continued to be a gladiator and made sure to spend time with his family, and Mach finally got to travel.

When Warpath and Breakaway would ask where Arcee buried Wheeljack, she had promised to place his tomb right in his room next to all his survived inventions. On the tomb it read: "Wheeljack, a great scientist and will always be rememberd as a hero". His room had been sealed off so no one could get in. In addition to Kaon's new rebuilt, a statue of Wheeljack was placed in the park, in the same spot where Arcee and Wheeljack first talked. Breakaway and Warpath visited it everyday.

"I miss him." Breakaway sighed.

"I do too, but...at least he won't have to feel that pain anymore." Warpath sighed.

"I'm just glad seekers and grounders can get along." Breakaway said.

"We changed history don't you think?"

"Yep!"

It was silent as they looked on at the statue that gleamed in the sunlight. It made Warpath remember the day he first met him.

_Wheeljack runs toward an alley to a confrontation between Warpath and Brawl and gets in between them. Jazz is there trying to calm them down. Wheeljack then shoves Brawl away._

_"Whoa, whoa stop you three, what's going on?" Wheeljack asked._

_"This fragger really likes messing with me!" Warpath snarled._

_"DID YOU JUST SHOVE ME RUNT?" Brawl snarled running at Wheeljack._

_Wheeljack pulled out the energon sword on his back making Brawl change his mind quickly._

_"Whoa whoa I'm sorry! I'll go!" Brawl said nervously and ran. "I don't want in trouble!"_

_You guys okay?" Wheeljack asked putting his sword back._

_"Yo Wheeljack, didn't know you had it in ya." Jazz smirked._

_"Oh hey Jazz nice seeing ya!" Wheeljack waved._

_"Hey where did you get that?" Warpath asked._

_"I made it, I'm an inventor." Wheeljack said. "I'm Wheeljack."_

_"I'm Warpath! I think I've seen you around, you're that mech who's likes that Arcee femme right?" Warpath asked and Jazz chuckled._

_"Y-yes!" Wheeljack said. __"Listen uh...I got to go."_

_"Oh alright, I'll see you around?"_

_"Sure!"_

"Just think about it, no more explosions, no more death glares, no more...blinking earbulbs which Arcee loved." Warpath said tilting his head.

"I agree...you know...wouldn't it be the craziest thing if...Primus brought him back for some reason? Not like he would but...it would be great." Breakaway wondered.

"True...but come on Breakaway, it's been a week, we got to move into the present." Warpath said.

"Yeah alright, come on, let's go to Orion's book store." Breakaway said.

Breakaway didn't know how true his thoughts were. That night, Breakaway was asleep. It was silent and dark in his room. A flash of light changed that waking up Breakaway slightly. He looked around, nothing was there. But while he was up he looked at the picture frame on his dresser beside him. It was a picture of him, Warpath and Wheeljack trying to make funny faces. Breakaway chuckled and now he needed some energon. He got out of his berth and went to the kitchen, while he was digging through the cabinets, he could've sworn he felt someone behind him. When he turned around, he nearly crashed into the counter when he saw what looked like Wheeljack as a ghost. The ghost waved.

"Wheeljack? Is that you?" Breakaway asked scared out of his processor.

Wheeljack nodded and pointed to the table. What Breakaway saw startled him. There on the table, was a spark sitting perfectly on it. Breakaway walked to the table to touch it. It was cold but glowing. Who's was it? Why was it here? He looked back at Wheeljack who pointed to his own chest. Breakaway moved closer to Wheeljack. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought he would see him again...even as a ghost who apparently couldn't talk.

"Should I tell the others?" Breakaway asked.

Wheeljack nodded then flew to Breakaway's room.

"HEY WAIT!" Breakaway called out chasing him up the stairs and towards his room.

When he got back to his room, he saw Wheeljack pointing to the picture Breakaway was looking at earlier.

"You want Warpath to know first?" Breakaway asked.

Wheeljack nodded again and moved closer to him. Breakaway's optics were wider than he thought he could ever make them.

"But wait, where did this come from?" Breakaway asked looking closely at the spark in his hand.

Wheeljack pointed up then at the spark.

"WAIT! THIS IS YOURS? AND PRIMUS BROUGHT IT TO ME?" Breakaway said alarmed.

Wheeljack nodded then flew out his window. Breakaway watched as the ghost disappeared into Wheeljack's house down the street. Breakaway realized what he had to do and what had happened. Primus has given Wheeljack another chance. Breakaway ran to Wheeljack's house and climbed to Wheeljack's window. It was the only thing not sealed off. Wheeljack's ghost flew into the tomb after giving him a thumbs up. Breakaway pushed the lid of the tomb off and he saw Wheeljack's repaired body. The spark chamber opened automatically when it detected a spark. Breakaway took one more look at the spark, this was it...would it work? Or is Primus just screwing around with him?

"If this is really happening, welcome back Wheeljack." Breakaway said before placing the spark in.

A big white flash engulfed the room knocking Breakaway into a wall. The blast of light zoomed out through the windows and towards Warpath, Arcee and Jazz's bedroom windows. This woke them up. As they looked through their windows, they saw the light coming from Wheeljack's house. This only meant one thing. They ran out of their houses to Wheeljack's where the light began to fade. Breakaway opened his optics...and there...standing right in front of him...was...

"WHEELJACK?"

"BREAKAWAY!" Wheeljack yelled.

The two entered a tight hug and they cried. Wheeljack was fully online again and happy to see his friends.

"I've missed you so much...but...how?" Breakaway asked.

"Primus gave me another chance...I guess I wasn't supposed to die yet!" Wheeljack said. "Thank you for reviving me!"

"My pleasure!" Breakaway said. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

"KA-BLAM!" Warpath's voice could be heard as he blasted down the door.

"WHEELJACK!" Warpath, Arcee and Jazz yelled.

"GUYS!" Wheeljack said.

"YOU'RE ALIVE? BUT HOW?"

"Primus brought me back, the Well Of Allsparks was pretty crazy...but I'm just glad to see my friends." Wheeljack sighed.

"Uh...was what we wrote on your tomb what you were trying to say?" Arcee asked pointing to the lid.

"Yeah, that's it, but...was I remembered as a hero?" Wheeljack asked hopefully.

"Yeah, in fact, there's a staute of you right where you and Arcee met." Jazz said making Wheeljack and Arcee blush.

"Really, wow!" Wheeljack said. "When can I see it?"

"Hold on there Jacky, now we have to tell over a million people, I'm sure your parents are going to be amazed." Breakaway laughed.

"I bet, they are heavy sleepers. Now then...about that mech who-"

"I killed him." Breakaway cut him off.

"You did?"

"Yep!"

"Oh."

"..."

"Well anyways, I'm guessing tomorrow we tell?" Warpath asked.

"Yeah that would be good, I'm just still in shock, by the way, was that you as the ghost or another you?" Breakaway asked.

"That was me! I just couldn't talk...strange." Wheeljack said.

"GROUP HUG!" Jazz yelled and they did.

Once the group had decided to tell everyone in the morning, they all went to get some sleep. Arcee and Wheeljack had planned their first date tomorrow, Jazz was able to explain how he got the groundbridge to work and Breakaway had explained how good he actually was with tools. Once they were all leaving, Wheeljack pulled Breakaway and Warpath back.

"So guys...I just want to say again...thank you for bringing me back. After getting killed out in that battle, I began thinking I was nothing of use to this planet. But I was wrong, I really do matter." Wheeljack explained.

"Of course, you're the one who always builds things to help us out, you cheer us up when we're down, you're the first one of us to get a girl, and you changed this whole planet. It was because of you, that everyone had a change of heart." Warpath explained.

Wheeljack looked down smiling in his head. Everyone cared for him and not just his friends. He shut his optics and sighed.

"Well while I was gone, what happened to everybody, where did they go?" Wheeljack asked.

"The Combaticons are back in that alley, ugh, the seekers are around, Orion went back to the book store with Megatronus. And now Breakaway lives with his mom here." Warpath explained.

"A happy ending...well...about a week late I mean!" Wheeljack said making them all laugh.

"Well, goodnight Wheeljack." Breakaway said.

"Goodnight guys!" Wheeljack said as his friends left his room.

As Warpath and Breakaway walked down the sidewalk to Warpath's house, they happily sighed.

"Nice job Breakaway, didn't know you had it in ya!" Warpath said.

"Thanks, I just found the spark glowing on the kitchen table. I wonder why Primus wanted me to do it, I thought for sure you..." Breakaway wondered.

"Wait a minute, I see what's going on here...it's a pattern, he saved your life remember? So...you saved his life in return!" Warpath suddenly realized.

"Hey you're right, Primus wanted me to return the favor. All part of the plan." Breakaway said doing his version of a smirk. "Well played Primus, well played."

Once at Warpath's house, they parted ways for the night.

"Goodnight Warpath." Breakaway said.

"See ya dude!" Warpath said.

Breakaway walked into his house and quietly snuck through the hallway, little did he know, his mother had seen the whole thing. She was sitting up in the bed waiting for Breakaway to past by.

"Breakaway I saw everything. I'm proud of you for giving his life back." She said as Breakaway walked in.

"Thank you, I'll check on him tomorrow." Breakaway said. "Oh and mom, thank you for getting to see me again after a few years."

Wingbeam nodded and Breakaway went to his room where a note was left on his bed. Breakaway sat on his bed and read it.

"You did an excellent job tonight Breakaway. You may not know all of your powers yet, but I assure you that there is more to you than meets the eye."

Breakaway's optics went wide when he figured Primus had sent it. He teared up knowing that this was only the beginning for him, Warpath and Wheeljack. He sighed and placed the note in a drawer.

"I really am a hero, just like my friends. Whatever we have to do next, we will gladly take the challenge." Breakaway thought as he drfited into sleep.

One memory came into his mind a little bit later.

_"So how has Breakaway been doing?" Wheeljack asked as he came over one day._

_"Pretty good, we get along really well!" Warpath said inviting him in._

_"You know, I bet that kid may have a rocky start in his future, but mabye after, he will become some kind of hero. I can see it now." Wheeljack said thinking._

_"He probably will, like I said yesterday, the kid is something special." Warpath said._

_Breakaway was watching TV on the couch still unable to talk but he looked over curious to what they were talking about._

_"Hey Breakyaway how are you feeling?" Wheeljack asked._

_Breakaway held up a thumbs up._

_"He-he, he's going to turn out just fine!" Wheeljack said and Warpath nodded._

Warpath just happened to be thinking of the same thing and chuckled.

"He really did turn out just fine!"

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**Thank you all who read this, and I am glad to have completed yet another story. It's been really fun writing this and I hope to make more in the future! A sequel? Eh, probably not! But I will be thinking of more ideas for the future. KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
